Landing on Both Feet
by SilverMoon7968
Summary: What if Lupin and Tonks hadn't died in the Battle of Hogwarts... but a couple of years after? What if they had a daughter? What if she was a werewolf?
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**Yes, this is my first Harry Potter Fic. PLEASE BE KIND!  
I am fully aware that it isn't exactly cannon, please don't flame! I love teddy's storyline in the book, but this is just a bit of fun. This is just a story I kinda came up with, if people are interested enough, I'll continue. :)  
Sorry in advance if any of the info is incorrect; it's been a while since I read the books. And as I said, it isn't exactly cannon. :/**

**So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**SilverMoon7968 :)**

* * *

_**Prologue- Verity Lupin **_

Verity hesitated before she jumped down the last step of the staircase. She caught herself from her fall only to end up colliding with her brother. She cursed (mildly of course) as she hit the ground. Her brother rolled his eyes but reached out an arm and helped her up from the ground.

"Sorry, Ted. I wasn't looking where I was going." She giggled. "I'm starting to think that perhaps I'll never land up-right when I jump."

"I have an idea." Teddy teased. "How about you don't jump the last step and my carpet won't be ruined!"

"Oh, I could never do that." Verity laughed before walking into the kitchen. "I'm just kidding, Teddy."

Verity slumped onto her chair at the kitchen table, fixing her eyes on the plate of food in front of her, frowning slightly because Teddy usually waited for her to wake up before he made breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Teddy." She said in a frown.

When she heard no reply, she craned her neck only to find Teddy changing and playing with his hair as he intently watched himself in the reflection of the kitchen window. She giggled at him, causing a currently blue-haired Teddy to abruptly turn and observe her smirking expression.

"Are you going to hurry up?" He huffed, nodding at the plate of food in front of her.

"What's the rush?" Verity asked in a yawn. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm still a bit tired from the full moon a couple of days ago."

Teddy threw her a sympathetic glance. Verity raised her eyebrow as she waited for Teddy to tell her why he was so eager to rush off.

"I just…really want to get to Diagon Alley." Teddy told her nervously.

"I'm really tired." Verity sighed.

"I really want to get going, Ver. You have lots of books to buy. I can't believe you're already in fifth year! Besides, Harry and that will be meeting us there."

Teddy turned back to his reflection in the glass, squinting as he changed his hair-colour again.

"Is Victoire included in 'Harry and that'?" Verity teased.

"Hey, you can't tease me about that any more, I'm… I'm…" Teddy's voice drifted off

"You can tell me." Verity giggled as she watched him blush.

"I'm proposing to her." Teddy said quickly.

"Oh my goodness!" Verity squealed. "When? Where? How? I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh, Verity! Look at you; you're not even dressed yet!" Teddy groaned.

Verity looked down at her pyjamas. "Hey. Don't blame me, it's a Saturday… and the full moon was only two nights ago!"

"Verity." Teddy said sternly.

Verity rolled her eyes and pushed back in her chair. "I'm going, I'm going!"

She scampered up the stairs and pushed open the door leading to her bedroom. It was only a small room, but it was Teddy's house… and he was only 20 years old. Verity rummaged through her wardrobe in search of some of her muggle clothing. Soon found herself inspecting her appearance in the mirror. She watched as her hair-colour slowly changed to an aqua…. and then a purple… and then back to its normal pink. She rolled her eyes; she was just as bad as Teddy. Although, being like Teddy wasn't necessarily a bad thing… he was a caring brother.

Verity's parents were both dead. She had been born a couple of years after the war… for the first six years of her life, everything was great. But then there was the accident, the death of Remus and Dora Lupin. Teddy had never quite gone into details with her what had happened, but she had known it was an accident of sorts at the Ministry. Teddy and Verity had then gone to live with their Grandmother, Andromeda, for the following seven years. Then Teddy graduated from Hogwarts, was hired for a well-paid job, got his own place… it was only natural that Verity wanted to go with him… after all they'd been through. Although Ted had only been eighteen at the time, he'd been happy to take legal guardianship of his little sister. It wasn't that Verity hadn't loved her grandmother, she just felt like she couldn't be separated from her brother.

Verity rushed out of her room and down the stairs. She hesitated before jumping the last one. Perhaps one day, she'd believe in herself enough to land on both of her feet.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please be kind! It's my first Harry Potter fic!  
I'm not sure if I'm exactly happy with this story, so I may take it down in a couple of days. Can you do that? LOL… I'm still learning the ropes of FanFiction.  
Anyways, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Helllooooo!  
So this is the next chapter! Please review!  
Hope everything makes sense!**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Diagon Alley**_

"I don't see them." Verity groaned as they made their way through the crowds of Diagon Alley.

"They'll be somewhere." Teddy told her.

The brother and sister continued to push their way through the many people. Verity could feel tiredness fall upon her, but she continued to walk. Pain surged up her legs; she was wearing jeans to cover the large scratch she had gotten during the last full moon.

"Why are there so many people here?" Verity sighed.

"I told you we should have gone earlier." Teddy huffed. "If only you'd woken up earlier!"

Verity narrowed her eyes as her hair turned red in annoyance.

"Red is definitely not your colour." A voice said from behind.

Verity and Teddy whipped around to come face to face with James Potter.

"James Sirius Potter!" Verity laughed. "We've been looking for you."

"I can see, you can feel Teddy's love vibes for Victoire a mile away!" James laughed. "So, Teddy… will there be any smooching on the platform this year? I'd hate to have to interrupt like last year!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Good to see you too, James. Where are your parents?"

"And Victoire?" James winked.

"Yes, James…and Victoire?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"They said something about ice-cream…." James began to tell them, but Teddy was already walking swiftly in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Verity smiled as she watched him walk away, she was happy to see her brother falling in love. She turned back to James.

"What? You too old for ice-cream now, James?" Verity teased.

"Well I am going into fifth year." James said smugly before laughing hysterically. His expression softened. "I was looking for you, actually."

Verity raised an eyebrow at this; James may have been her best friend, but he never…EVER… came looking for her when ice-cream (well, any type of food really) was up for grabs.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about my Grandfather…" James said nervously.

"Yes?" Verity asked with suspicion.

"Well, he and your father were friends when they went to Hogwarts." James grinned.

Verity shrugged in confusion.

"Well…" James smirked. "Your Dad had a 'furry little problem" as well."

James was the only person besides Teddy and Andromeda that knew about her… problem. She'd told him about it in second year… she couldn't really hide something like that from her best friend.

"James, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Verity frowned.

James grin grew wider.

"James, NO! That is a very bad idea." Verity said sternly.

"Oh, come-on! It'll be a real hoot! You take your potion anyway, it's not like you're going to attack me! And just in case, I'll be in animal form."

"James, you don't have to become an animagus for me." Verity sighed.

"What are friends for?" James laughed. "…No, seriously, I wouldn't know… I don't have any… well except for this weird girl that follows me around all the time."

Verity rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove.

"But, seriously, Ver, I've been practicing! I think a couple more tries and I'll be able to fully transform." James grinned.

"What about registering?" Verity asked.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to do that?" James rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Verity answered shortly.

Silence fell between them as the crowds of people pushed past them. Verity started to get nervous with so many people around, she was frightened. She'd always been nervous around people; nervous that they'd discover her 'furry little problem'. James gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Come on, we'll go somewhere with less people." James told her before grabbing her wrist and leading her through the crowds.

"I was serious about you registering." Verity mumbled.

* * *

Verity and James walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was less crowded than the streets, but it was still a popular store. James wandered over to look at some new invention. Verity stood there feeling dazed. Her leg began to hurt, but she didn't want to tell James… he'd just worry. James glanced at her and ushered her over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Verity faked a smile.

"Your hair is blue." James chuckled.

"So?" Verity shrugged.

"Your hair is never blue." James raised an eyebrow.

Verity remained silent. She began to follow James through the store.

"Think Neville will let us take anything from her to Hogwarts this year?" James laughed.

"Probably not." Verity giggled as she inspected the all-time favourite 'Puking Pastels'. "But you should really call him 'Professor Longbottom', he's still the Headmaster."

Verity stumbled through the store with James.

"Yeah, but he's also a family friend." James smirked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you remember when Professor McGonagall was Headmistress? Life was so much simpler." James said dramatically.

"First year is always much simpler. Except sorting… that's daunting." Verity chuckled.

"Yeah, the Hat almost put me in Slytherin." James shuddered.

"Really?" Verity laughed. "I was almost a Ravenclaw."

"Well good thing we're both in Gryffindor, I'd never be friends with a Ravenclaw." James teased.

Verity rolled her eyes at him, he was always a joker. "Are you ever serious?"

"Of course I am." James said in a sarcastic tone.

"You spend too much time with your uncles. I should have listened when Teddy told me 'that boy is always up to mischief, don't spend too much time with him or you'll end up setting the Common Room on fire.'" Verity mimicked.

"Hey, that was only once, besides… it was only the armchair." James raised his hands up beside his face in defence.

They looked into each other's eyes before laughing; which wasn't an uncommon thing in a joke shop. Their laughing eased away, but James' eyes did not stray from hers. A crease formed on Verity's forehead as she searched his eyes.

"You know something I am serious about, Ver…?" James asked quietly.

Verity watched as his eyes flicked away from hers. His serious expression changed drastically to a huge grin.

"…conning my Dad into buying me another ice-cream... let's go!"

He abruptly turned around and started to walk away. Verity had a feeling that those weren't the words he was originally going to say.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hellllloooooooooo!  
So here's chapter two! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Anyways, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- The Hogwarts Express**_

The full moon was nearing. Verity groaned when she discovered that it would be on her first night back at Hogwarts. The remainder of the summer holidays went quickly. Verity spent most of her time at the Potters'… or at her Grandmother's place. Teddy of course, was at work. Verity was dreading September the first… she wished with all her heart that she was not a werewolf. Unfortunately, she didn't really have a choice in it.

Verity cringed at the thought of running through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Teddy always told her that it 'wouldn't close up', but she never believed him. She feared that she may be unable to get onto the platform due to being a werewolf, it was silly, but it was a price she had to pay. She was afraid; afraid of herself.

"You all set, Ver?" Teddy asked as they walked towards platform nine and ten.

Verity gulped as they came to a halt in front of the barrier. She stared at the bricks, it was rather daunting. Verity drew her gaze away from the barrier to look at her brother. Teddy gave her a soft smile and walked over to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You've been doing this for years, just close your eyes and run through. Verity, when has it ever denied you access so far?"

"Never." Verity croaked. "But… but what if I fall over and make a fool of myself?"

"Verity, you won't fall over… trust yourself. But even if you do fall over, you just get back up and try again." Teddy whispered to her.

Verity flashed him a soft smile.

"Oi Verity!" a voice yelled from behind.

Teddy and Verity slowly looked around to see James (and his family) approaching. Verity smiled at her friend.

"Long time, no see." James chuckled.

"You saw me last night at dinner." Verity shrugged.

"That is a long time, my friend." James pretended to be serious. "What? About 14 hours?"

Verity rolled her eyes. She turned back to Teddy.

"You okay to go from here?" Teddy grinned.

Verity gave James a sideways glance.

"Of course she's alright!" James answered for her. "We're in Gryffindor; we aren't frightened of little barriers."

Verity reached up and embraced her brother. "Thanks Ted." She whispered in his ear. "Don't forget to owl me when you propose to Victoire.

James bid his farewell to his parents and siblings (he was too 'cool' to be seen with them on the platform). The two friends looked at each other before setting up their trolleys to run towards the barrier.

"Together?" James smirked.

"Together."

* * *

Verity leaned her head against the window in the train compartment. After ages of searching, they had finally found an empty compartment. Verity listened to the slow rumbling of the train, her eyes beginning to close. She always felt drained and weak before the full moon.

"You ready for the full moon tonight?" James asked her.

Verity jolted out of her half-conscious state to look at him.

"Hmm… I think so, just have to take my…potion." She yawned.

"Well... you know how in Diagon…" James begun, but they were interrupted by a group of second years entering their compartment. James smirked when he realised it was Albus and his friends. Verity recognised Rose, of course. She thought the other two may have been names Collin and Scorpius.

"Arrr!" James said gruffly. "What do you second years want? To be beaten up?"

Verity summoned enough strength to give James a whack on the arm.

"Oww…" He groaned.

Verity raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know I'm joking!" James grinned at his brother.

"We were wondering if you had any money… we spent ours already." Albus squeaked.

"And what makes you think I would give my money to little second years?" James asked.

"Because we're your family." Rose said hopefully.

"Correction… HALF of you are my family. Who's this, Rose, your boyfriend?" James gestured to Colin.

Rose turned a bright shade of pink. "No, of course not." She mumbled, her eyes flicking to Scorpius.

James started laughing.

"You look really unwell." Rose exclaimed when her eyes caught on Verity.

"Yeah, just a cold." Verity lied.

A crease formed on Rose's forehead. "Perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing when we get to school."

"I'm fine." Verity faked a smile.

Rose nodded, obviously not quite believing her.

"Come-on, guys." Albus sighed. "I don't think they're going to give us any money."

The four second years left the compartment.

"Did you see Rose blush when I said that thing about Colin?" James laughed.

"Why do you insist on teasing everyone?" Verity exhaled.

"I don't tease everyone; I could have made fun of that Malfoy kid for getting into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. But when it comes down to it, I prefer to tease my brother and my cousins." James said smugly.

Verity coughed a laugh. She was beginning to feel tired and sick; it always happened the day before the full moon. James flashed her a worried glance.

"Rose's right. You really do look sick, Ver." He said softly.

"I'm fine. I've been worse on a full moon." She whispered.

"That reminds me." James smirked.

He stood up and walked over to the doors to the compartment. He stuck his head out and looked both ways before tightly closing the doors.

"Remember how in Diagon Alley…" James began.

"You ate nine ice-creams; yeah I know… you've been bragging about it for weeks." Verity huffed.

"As awesome as that is, no; that wasn't what I was going to say." James beamed.

Verity narrowed her eyes at him. He flashed her his famous grin at her before continuing.

"I said that I'd been thinking about my Grandfather."

"Oh, James… do you know how hard that is? Animagi are very rare. I have a feeling you won't perfect it in a 'couple more tries'." Verity said weakly.

"Too late." James grinned.

"Too late for what?" Verity raised an eyebrow.

"Check this out!" James said quietly.

He craned his neck to assure himself that no one was around before jumping and transforming into a large, brown dog. Verity gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Verity flicked her eyes up and down, she noticed the similarities between James and the dog… it wasn't just her eyes deceiving her.

"James Sirius Potter, What did you do?" Verity exclaimed.

The dog looked as though it was grinning in James' trademark style, his eyes glimmering in a mischievous fashion.

"James, Change back, now! Before anyone sees you!" Verity said nervously.

James gave her a disappointed look before transforming back into human form

"Pretty neat, huh?" He smirked

* * *

Verity rubbed her eyes, waking up from the slowing train. She had fallen asleep a while after James had shown her his perfected animagus form. She frowned when she realised a leather jacket had been draped over her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks when she realised it belonged to James. He was so nice… when he wanted to be.

"Thanks for the jacket." Verity blushed as she tossed it at him.

"What are friends for?" James huffed. "Good to see you're finally awake, took you long enough!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Verity mumbled weakly.

James tilted his head to observe what lay outside the window.

"We're almost there."


	4. Transformation

**HI!**

**Not sure if anyone is actually reading this story. :/  
There is a possibility that I may delete it as I feel as though my heart is not in it, which is causing difficulties when I attempt to write a new chapter. I shall leave it up for a while and allow myself some time to mull it over. I may as well publish the chapters that I have already written.**

**So, with a heavy heart, I bid you my sincerest farewell… for the time being in the least. **

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Transformation**_

The approaching darkness made Verity feel on edge, she ever-waited her transformation as the sun set behind the horizon.

The Great Feast was captivating, but as Verity sat there, food piled up in front of her, her head began to throb as pain began to surge through her. It was then that she knew the transformation had begun. Her eyes darted around the room, had anyone noticed? Verity started to panic… she couldn't turn into a werewolf in the middle of the Great Hall. She pushed herself away from the table and looked up only to receive a swift nod from the Headmaster. She felt a comforting arm circle around her waist and lead her out of the Great Hall. Verity could feel hundreds of eyes burning into the back of her scull as the large doors closed behind her. She felt guilt stretch up her, knowing in full the lies that would have to suffice for her abrupt departure.

She turned to face her saviour. James had a solemn expression resting in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Verity whimpered. "Did… did we just leave the feast… in the middle of it?"

"Yes." James nodded.

Verity began to feel pain convulse through her, sweat falling from her brow. Nails in the likeness of a wolf's began to dig through her fingers. She let out a screech and clutched her shaking arms.

"Have you taken your potion?" James asked, worry lacing his tone.

Verity winced as she nodded in confirmation. This was why she hadn't wanted James to see her like this, the transformation was a painful process.

"I…I should go, James. You go back to the feast." Verity rasped.

"No, quick… we'll go to the Whomping Willow, that's where you go… right?"

Verity gulped a nod. James placed a hand on her back and led her through the castle. They were moving at a pace that could almost be considered a sprint. They burst through the doors leading to the grounds, running swiftly in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

Verity shivered and tossed, her hair turning a nasty shade of orange. Her feet slumped along the ground as they rushed towards the tree. Verity racked her brain trying to remember… her memories were fading… that wasn't normal. She gasped in realisation.

"Ver, what is it?" James asked in a frightened tone.

"I haven't taken my potion, James!" She exclaimed.

Fear filled James' eyes.

"What do you mean, Ver?" James asked.

"I forgot to take my potion, James! Don't you get it? I'm dangerous! Get away from me!" She screeched, untangling herself from his arms.

James stood there wide-eyed, staring into the ever growing darkness.

"Go! Run back to the castle!" Verity screeched as she fell to her knees.

"But…"

"James, I'm Dangerous get away from me! Don't come back!"

Tears began to painfully roll down Verity's cheeks. She slapped a hand to her head, her growing fingernails digging into her scalp.

"I'm a monster!" she yelled at him, why wasn't he doing anything? "You can't stay!"

James' vacant expression changed to his trademark grin. "What are friends for?"

He jumped into the form of his animagus… and that was the last thing Verity remembered.

* * *

Verity woke up on the hardness of a wooden floor. She was in the Shrieking Shack. She allowed her eyes to blink in the sunlight. Morning air whipped around her shoulders, causing a shiver to run up her spine. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, finding comfort in the fact that a cloak had been wrapped around her. She looked up into the tired eyes of James Potter. She saw an expression on his face that she had never seen before in her life.

"James?" She whimpered.

His eyes flicked towards her, but his expression remained undeterminable.

"James, I'm sorry. I know your upset about it; I never wanted you to see me like that." She breathed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" James shouted. "I was scared out of my mind last night!"

"I'm so sorry, James!" She sobbed. "I told you to go back to the castle. I would understand it if you never wanted to be friends with someone… well, someone like me."

James searched her eyes before he burst out laughing. "You idiot!" he chuckled.

"I'm being serious, James." Verity frowned.

"I 'wouldn't want to be friends with someone like you", are you joking Ver?" James laughed. "Verity, whether you like it or not, this is part of who you are. And you know what? Friends are supposed to love everything about their friends. It wasn't your transformation that scared me. Verity, you freaking jumped in the lake! I thought the squid was going to eat you!"

Verity's frown turned into a lopsided smile. "I really don't remember any of it. How did I get out?"

"I had to jump in after you! Trust me, whether you remember it or not, I DEFINITELY do not want to be a wet dog ever again!" he joked.

Verity gave him a pained smile. "What was it like being a dog?"

"Weird. You know, you're rather weird as a wolf… especially from a dog's point of view." James smiled.

Verity tried to stand up, but she was covered in cuts.

"Don't move." James warned "I think you may have broken an arm or something."

Verity rolled her eyes. "James, although I've never been a wolf without my potion… I think it's just a few cuts and bruises."

"I'm just being a concerned friend." James pouted. "Come on, I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing."

As James led her back towards the castle, Verity couldn't feel anything but happiness… he'd seen her as a transformed werewolf and he was still her friend! That was definitely something she had never thought would happen.


	5. Unwell

**Heellllooooooooo!  
I decided that I am going to continue this fic, I just had to give it a few days to clear my mind. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise, I can't tell if you like it or hate it!  
So, here's the next chapter… Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Unwell**_

_Dearest Teddy,_

_The single most horrific and traumatizing thing happened; I forgot to take my potion.  
Teddy, I'm frightened. I can't remember a single thing that happened to me, it's like my mind was taken over by some cruel and beastly demon. Which now that I think about it, it was. Oh Teddy, I'm a monster! I'm covered in scratches and bruises and there is a dull ache resting behind my eyes.  
Why did this happen to me?_

_Verity x_

Verity ran her fingers over the fresh parchment. She feebly stood up and walked over to the small window of her dormitory. The other girls had already left for breakfast, or so Verity presumed. Her first class would be starting soon… or had it already started? Verity frowned; perhaps she'd been in her dorm longer than she had thought. The trip to the owlery would have to wait.

Verity grasped her black Hogwarts robe and pulled it over her uniform, shuddering in the coldness of the room. After she had awoken early in the morning, James had accompanied her to the Hospital Wing to have her injuries healed. She had returned to her dormitory to change for classes… but she was soon distracted, writing to Teddy.

She had lost track of time and began hastily running down the towards the Transfiguration class room. Although she had not meant to disrupt the entire class upon entering, her attempts were deemed unsuccessful. She gulped and said a quick 'sorry' to the teacher before taking a seat next to a Ravenclaw girl. She scanned her eyes over the faces in the classroom only to notice that James had not yet arrived. She gulped as her eyes turned to focus on the teacher in front of her. Her eyes widened when she realised the professor was in fact… McGonagall.

"Now." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Welcome to fifth year Transfiguration. As Professor Longbottom mentioned at the feast last night, Professor Carina has taken ill and I shall be covering for her until her return."

Verity inwardly groaned, hoping that she and James and not missed too much at the feast last night.

At that moment, James strutted into the classroom, whistling as he made his way over to a spare seat next to a fellow Gryffindor. The whole class turned in their seats to stare at him.

"MR POTTER!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" James shouted back.

McGonagall's eyes flared with anger.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." McGonagall said sternly.

James let out a large groan and banged his head on his desk.

"And an additional ten points for tardiness." McGonagall said sourly.

This time nearly the whole class groaned.

"Now, as I was saying; I have taken over for Professor Carina in her absence." Professor McGonagall told the whole class. "You are in fifth year, so you will have your OWLs coming up soon. We must first work on vanishing spells."

James flicked his eyes to Verity and gave her a quick grin. Verity felt a red blush rise in the cheeks… when had she ever blushed in front of her friend like that?

"The difficulty of the Vanishing Spell increases along with the complexity of the animal to be vanished" Professor McGonagall told them. "Now…"

* * *

"Did you hear her?" James huffed. "She took twenty points off Gryffindor!"

The two were walking through the grounds to their next class. Verity had only been half-listening to James' whining; her mind was too caught up on the black spot that covered the previous night.

"Well, maybe it will teach you not to act that way towards a teacher." Verity said softly.

"But..."

Verity raised an eyebrow.

"How about what she said about vanishing spells? She just assumed that we would no zilch about them." James complained.

"James, regardless of the amount of information you know, not everyone is as gifted in Transfiguration."

"Seriously? Ver, you get way better grades than me." James sighed.

"I wasn't talking about myself. But…you know your grades could be as good as mine." Verity breathed.

"No way am I becoming an insufferable book-worm, know-it-all." James pouted.

Verity quickly turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him the chance to take back his words.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, attempting to conceal her laughter.

A smirk twitched on James' lips. "It's good to see you smile again." He murmured.

Verity rolled her eyes. "Come-on, we're gonna be late for Potions."

* * *

Verity felt tiredness overtake her as she relaxed in one of the armchairs in the common room. She could feel her eyes slowly flicking closed. The remainder of the day after Transfiguration was uneventful. Verity and James had owled Verity's letter, Verity hoped that Teddy would receive it almost immediately; she wanted to know his thoughts on the matter.

Verity squirmed in the armchair as pain erupted in her arm; she had received a wound… presumably after she had jumped into the Black lake the previous night. Madame Pomfrey said it would heal quickly,but it still hurt. Verity felt a headache form as she tried to remember being a werewolf. It was so strange not knowing what had happened. Verity could feel James' eyes burning into her as she squirmed in her seat. She flicked one eye open to watch him.

"You look terrible." Said James once he had caught her gaze.

"Thanks." Verity said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean like that." James mumbled.

Verity stretched and pulled herself into a more comfortable position.

"Ver, you really do look terrible… like really sick." James said in a worried tone.

"Trust me, I know." Verity huffed.

James quickly looked around before leaning in and whispering.

"Is this a side effect of the full…"

He was cut off by Albus and Rose entering the common room. Rose frowned when she saw Verity, she was obviously contemplating something.

"Are you okay, Verity?" She asked.

"I'm in perfect health." Verity forced herself to smile.

Verity began to feel slightly awkward. She disliked lying all the time, but she knew it was the only way to keep her secret. She turned to James, catching the mischievous gleam in his eye just before he started talking to his brother and cousin.

"So where've you been? Second years shouldn't be out this late." James smirked.

"We… we were with Colin and Scorp." Rose blushed.

"Oh." James raised an eyebrow before a huge grin appeared on his face. "Rose and Colin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"

Verity threw James a look, causing him to stop singing and look away.

"Come-on, Albus." Rose said snootily. "Let's depart form this childishness."

The two scuttled away and towards the dormitories.

Verity gave James a stern look.

"Why do you always insist on teasing Rose?" Verity asked.

"Because I think she likes that Colin kid. Did you see the way she was blushing?" James chuckled.

Verity rolled her eyes. "I think she has he sights set on someone else."

"Really, who?" James exclaimed.

"Why should you stick your nose in Rose's business?" Verity asked.

"Because, Lily doesn't come to Hogwarts until next year, and I don't have a little sister to tease all the time." James sighed.

"If you must, you can always tease me… give Rose a break!" Verity laughed.

"You're different to a sister, though." James mumbled, though Verity wasn't sure if she heard correctly.


	6. Here To Catch You

_**Chapter 5- Here to Catch You**_

Verity slumped into a chair next to James in the Common Room. She rubbed her eyes in tiredness… she always seemed to be tired. James grinned at her.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Teddy replied to your letter." James handed her a small envelope.

Verity flipped it over only to discover it had already been ripped open. "So you decided to read it?"

"Yeah, something like that. What are friends for?" James beamed.

Verity pulled the letter out of its envelope and scanned over the words.

_Dear Verity,_

_It is good to hear from you, though I am not happy about the reasoning! Are you okay? How could you so foolishly forget you potion? You could have hurt someone! Verity, I expected better from you.  
However, as disappointed as I am, I can't help but worry for you. Oh, Ver, are you hurt? Please be more careful in future! I want you to have a life at Hogwarts. Verity, please … PLEASE… be more careful.  
On a lighter note, I proposed to Victoire! We're thinking May for the wedding. What do you think?_

_Verity, be careful. And remember, believe in yourself!_

_Love,  
Teddy _

Verity sighed as she took in the meaning of Teddy's letter. Teddy had always worried that she'd hurt someone… why? She was sick of his whole 'be careful' routine… why was he so paranoid?

"Good about the proposal." James said in a smile.

"Hmm?" Verity looked up at him. "Oh yes, wonderful news."

James flashed Verity a look of suspicion. "You already knew he was gonna propose, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes… I did actually. But I don't think May will suit; you know what they say 'marry in May, rue the day'." Verity said quietly.

"You alright?" James asked.

"I… I think so. Just… don't you think it was a bit weird how Teddy kept badgering me to 'be careful' in his letter?" Verity frowned.

James hesitated. "No." he shrugged, though Verity could see the curiosity lingering in his eyes.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, Verity was surprised how fast fifth year was going. Full moons were beginning to get better; she remembered to take her potion the next two times after the… incident. James would come with her to the Shrieking Shack. He wouldn't do much, just sit there in his dog form and watch her sleep. At least with her potion she could think like normal.

Verity made her way through Hogwarts and down the stairs leading towards the Great Hall, stopping before she reached the last one. Verity stared at the stair for some time; contemplating the effect if she were to jump it. She inhaled a deep breath and continued to stare. She closed her eyes and soon felt herself tumbling. She felt two arms steady her before she fell to the ground. She looked up into the brown eyes of her saviour.

"You alright there?" The stranger laughed.

Verity felt a warm blush fill her cheeks. The boy was gorgeous with his light brown hair and stunning eyes.

"Yeah… I always tumble down the last step of… well… any staircase."

The stranger flashed a breathtaking smile. "Well good thing I was here to catch you."

Verity looked to the ground, avoiding all eye contact with the boy.

"I'm Will by the way." He chuckled, extending his hand. "William Jones."

Verity took his hand and shook it.

"Ahh… I'm V…" Verity mumbled, the last half of her sentence drifting off.

William grinned. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Verity Lupin." Verity said clearly.

"Well, cool hair, Verity. Perhaps I'll run into you again." William beamed before making his way up the stairs. Verity stood frozen, staring at the stairs. She waited until he was out of sight before pulling a lock of her hair in front of her face. She groaned when she saw the colour; bright purple? Really?

She slapped a hand to her forehead and continued on her trek towards the Great Hall. She quickly scurried over to the Gryffindor table and hastily sat next to James. He was in a deep conversation with a fourth year, Verity was under the impression that he played beater for the Gryffindor team. Verity shrugged, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain William Jones.

"What do you think, Ver?" James asked, pulling her away from her trance.

"What?" Verity asked.

"Hufflepuff game? Gryffindor should win, right?" James asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Verity said vaguely. "With a seeker like you, James."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." James smirked. "But up against a guy like Jones…"

"Jones?" Verity squeaked.

"Yeah, Will. He's a good guy, great seeker." James smiled.

"Ummm… I've never heard of him." Verity said nervously.

"Seriously?" James laughed. "He's in sixth year. Half-blood?"

"Oh." Verity nodded.

"You okay, Ver?" James asked.

"Yeah, fine." Verity faked a smile.

"Hey, you still coming over for Christmas break?" James asked.

"Of course!" Verity answered a little too enthusiastically. She was glad for the change of subject.

* * *

The Gryffindor crowd cheered like mad. Verity gulped as she saw William wink at her, she quickly averted her eyes to the ground. James was cheering and punching the air, they had just won the Quidditch game. James landed on the ground and ran across to the pitch towards the crowd. He scooped Verity up into a huge hug.

"We won!" He shouted before pulling away.

Verity attempted to control the colour of her hair as she concealed a blush.

"Yeah, wonderful James." She said softly.

James grinned and ran over to join some of his friends.

Verity stood there staring at him for a while, just thinking. She felt a presence next to her. She quickly turned to gaze at the boy next to her.

"Hey, Verity right?" Will grinned.

"Yeah." She smiled nervously.

Silence fell between the two as Verity continued to watch James bound around like an excited puppy.

"So…" Will breathed. "You and that Potter kid…"

"Yeah, we've known each other a long time. Good friends." Verity nodded.

"Good." Will smiled.

Verity raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just mean… well I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Next visit is this weekend."

Verity smiled nervously trying to manipulate the blush rising in her cheeks. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, see you then." Will smirked before walking away.

Verity found herself staring at the spot where Will had been standing only moments before. She could feel eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned to see James standing still, his fellow Quidditch players still jumping and cheering around him. Verity locked her eyes on his. James forced himself to give her a half-smile, making Verity more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.

* * *

"So what did Mr Perfect want today?" James asked later when they were in the Common Room.

'Well, he asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Verity blushed. "And his name's Will, James."

"I know what his name is." James spat.

"Then what's your problem?" Verity huffed.

James' eyes flared with frustration before his expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Ver, I'm just a bit… flustered I guess." James mumbled.

"It's okay." Verity frowned.

Verity watched the flames flick in the fireplace, searching her mind for anything to talk with James about.

"So what did you say?" James gulped.

"Huh?"

"Hogsmeade? William?" James shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh." Verity blushed. "I agreed."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you." James smiled softly. "Just don't go around snogging him all the time, you'd pretty much deserve teasing for that."

"James, our relationship isn't set in stone." Verity giggled.

"I think he's pretty serious." Said James.

Verity smiled nervously and a deafening silence filled the common room.

Suddenly James got a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, Ver…?"

* * *

**So! There's the next chapter! Who's actually read all of the chapters so far? WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews really motivate and encourage me to write more. PRETTY PLEASE!?**


	7. Purple

_**Chapter 6- Purple**_

The weekend soon came, Verity was surprisingly nervous… she'd never been on a date before… wait, was it a date? Or did he just want to meet up as friends? Verity gulped as she fixed her hair in the reflection of the window. Her hair colour changed to a dark chocolate colour and she tried to fix her nose so it looked more like Victoire's. She frowned and changed her hair colour to a light blonde.

"If you get any blonder, you'll look exactly like Victoire." James said from behind.

Verity whipped around to meet his gaze.

James rolled his eyes. "Did you change your eye colour as well?"

"This blue is much prettier." Verity argued.

James eyes softened. "Well I personally think that brown is prettier on you."

Verity felt a pink blush rush to her cheeks. Is that all she did these days? Blush?

"Ver, if you feel like you have to change for this guy, he's not worth keeping." James said…in a serious tone for once.

Verity closed her eyes and allowed her hair to return to her favourite shade of pink.

"Much better." James grinned.

"Are you coming down? We'll be leaving for the village soon." Verity smiled.

The colour drained from James' face and he gave her a pained look. "Nah, I think I'll just stay here and… write to Dad."

"Are you sure?" Verity asked.

"Yeah… Hogsmeade's pretty boring by yourself." James shrugged.

Verity felt guilty. It was the first time that she'd thought about it. She and James had always gone to Hogsmeade together. James wouldn't have anyone to go with this time around. She bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Verity mumbled before leaving the Common Room.

* * *

Verity followed William into The Three Broomsticks. They had managed to maintain a fairly intelligent conversation. Verity sat down at a table with him. An awkward silence fell between them as Will sat there just staring at her.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Verity asked nervously.

"Oh, I think I'm just going to stay at Hogwarts. How about you?" Will smiled.

"Staying with family friends." Verity said in a blush.

"That Potter kid?" William asked.

"Yeah. Then we're spending Christmas day at his Grandparent's place." Verity mumbled.

"Well, you have to write to me." Will smirked.

Verity blushed as she nodded.

* * *

Verity rushed through the painting of the Fat Lady and into the Common Room. She found James sitting in one of the armchairs... asleep.

"James." She whispered. "James…"

James' green eyes flicked open.

"Oh hey, Verity. How was your date?" He smiled.

"Wonderful!" Verity squealed.

"Well that's nice. Just make sure he knows that if he hurts you, I'll personally hex his face off." James laughed.

"I'm sure he already knows." Verity laughed

* * *

Verity went on a couple more dates with Will before the Christmas break. When it was time for the full moon, he didn't even notice any of the side-effects. The full moon happened to be a few days before the end of term, Verity was angry at this as she found it much easier to transform when she wasn't at school. On the night of the full moon, Verity began to get anxious.

"You ready, Verity?" James smirked.

"Yeah." Verity breathed.

"Did you take your potion?"

"You saw me take it you dozy donkey!" Verity said, holding back anger.

"Never had anger side effects before." James observed.

Verity groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you to do?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's do it then!" James chuckled, leading her out of the Common Room. They were soon out in the fresh air walking towards the Whomping Willow.

"I must say." James smiled. "I'm rather excited. I think it was a brilliant idea."

"You came up with it." Verity huffed.

"Yeah, that's why it's so great."

They were soon in the Shrieking Shack. Verity began to feel the first changes. Nails digging through her skin, her bones changing. She let out a shriek of pain.

"You should… probably… change now." Verity said in between yelps.

"Oh come-on, it isn't that bad! You've taken your potion." James smiled.

"I know, but what if it doesn't work?" Verity grumbled. "I don't want to hurt you, James."

James rolled his eyes before leaping into his dog-form.

Verity's transformation took a while. She knew that she would have cuts in the morning from digging her nails into her skin. Once she was in her Werewolf form (The potion had worked; she could still think straight), James gave her an expectant look. Verity huffed before concentrating. She closed her eyes and imagined herself… purple.

Her wolf eyes flicked open and she looked down at her paws. She was in fact purple. She had managed to manipulate the colour of her fur. She looked to see James' animagus giving her a look of what could have passed for laughter. She felt a huff escape her before she curled up on the floor and began to fall asleep. James could laugh all he wanted; it wouldn't bother her.

* * *

Verity blinked her eyes open, as sunlight streamed through the small windows of the Shrieking Shack. Verity found the clothes that she had left in the shack the week before (to avoid having to go all the way up to her dormitory to change) and quickly pulled them on. She saw James (in human form) asleep in one of the wooden chairs. She walked over to him and gently shook him awake. As soon as he saw her, he started laughing.

"Purple Werewolf! That was hilarious! You should do it more often!"

Verity rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." Verity grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way back up to the castle, attempting to ignore his continuous laughing.


	8. Grimmauld Place

_**Chapter 7- Grimmauld Place**_

Verity relaxed in the train compartment. She began to feel her eyes closing closing in tiredness.

"All you ever do is sleep on trains." James groaned as he slumped onto the seat beside her.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Verity sighed.

"Yeah, there is. It's really boring for me." James complained.

"Whatever." Verity huffed as she looked away.

"Aww, someone's upset about having to leave their boyfriend." James teased.

Verity playfully hit him on the arm.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" James asked, curiosity lingering in his eyes as he stared at her.

Verity blushed. "A quick peck before I got on the train."

"Awww, Little Verity's growing up. Just wait until I tell Teddy that you've been snogging boys!" James chuckled.

"James." Verity said sternly. "It was a peck… once. How on earth does that classify as snogging?"

"Fine, I'll let you tell him. Oh yeah, I almost forgot… Teddy's gonna stay at Grimmauld place over the Christmas break too. I'm so glad that place is only a holiday house, 'cause boy does it creep me out!" James shuddered.

"You love spending time there." Verity laughed

"But only coz… well, never mind. That doesn't matter anymore. Can I tell Ted about you being a purple werewolf?" James chuckled. "That was pretty funny… I dare you to do blue next time."

"Fine." Verity huffed.

James looked at her thoughtfully before opening his mouth. Verity waited expectantly for him to say something, but he abruptly closed it again. She watched him as he built up the confidence to say something.

'Hey… you know I always thought it was funny… during the full moon…" James face clouded with confusion before he abruptly stopped speaking. "Never mind."

"You can tell me." Verity rolled her eyes.

"Nah, it doesn't matter anymore." James said.

He flashed her a suspiciously broad grin and the compartment went silent.

"This is more boring than I thought it would be." James huffed. "You can go to sleep now if you like."

"So first you pester me, saying that you're so bored when I sleep on the train; and now you say it's too boring when I talk to you?" Verity raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that." James shrugged.

Verity rolled her eyes before letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Verity awoke to movement underneath her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks when she realised that her head was resting on James' shoulder. She quickly jumped away.

"Sorry James." She gulped.

James, as though only just realising she had woken up, quickly stashed the book he was reading behind his back. Verity was under some impression that it was _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_.

"What were you reading?" Verity asked.

"Oh, nothing important." James smiled nervously.

Verity felt suspicious, but decided not to press him any further.

"Why didn't you wake me when I fell asleep on you?" Verity blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know. The full moon was only a couple of days ago, it didn't seem right to wake you." He shrugged.

"Oh, well thanks… and sorry." Verity smiled.

"What are friends for?" James laughed.

* * *

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny yelled as soon as Verity, Albus, James and Harry walked through the door leading to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Yes Mum?" James grinned.

"I just got a letter from Neville." Ginny said angrily.

Verity raised an eyebrow as Ginny thrust the letter at James. James scanned the letter and Verity craned her neck to read it over his shoulder.

"You blew up the bathroom?" Verity exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Don't be silly, of course not."

Verity felt a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Only half of it." James smirked.

"JAMES…BEDROOM… NOW!" Ginny yelled.

James scowled but quickly ran up the stairs in the direction of his room, dragging his trunk behind him. Verity turned around to see Harry, who appeared to have been holding in laughter up to that point. Suddenly Ginny started laughing. As if having being granted permission to laugh, Harry let out a loud chuckle. Albus and Verity exchanged glances before, they too, began to erupt with laughter.

"Where's Lily?" Verity asked in between laughs.

"In the kitchen." Ginny smiled. "She missed you."

Verity had always been fairly good friends with the youngest Potter child. When she visited the Potter's other house, she'd always bunk with Lily. Verity smiled at the memory and tiptoed into the kitchen.

"I knew it!" Lily yelled when she saw Verity enter. "They told me that you weren't coming for Christmas, but I knew that they were just teasing me!"

Lily jumped up from the seat she was sitting at and quickly ran over to Verity and hugged her. Verity laughed and inspected the maths books that littered the kitchen table.

"Muggle school it terrible." Lily complained. "I'll be glad when I can finally go to Hogwarts next year. I'm sick of maths, I want to do Quidditch instead."

"Yes, you'll be wonderful." Verity smiled. "But you must at least try to do well at a muggle school. You promised your Dad when he let you go."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Come-on, I'll help you take your bags up to the your room."

"The guest room." Verity corrected.

"Your room, everyone knows it's yours. This place may just be so everyone can visit over Christmas, but that room is DEFINITELY yours." Lily told her as she picked up one of her bags.

They started walking up the stairs towards the many bedrooms.

"Wish I could just use magic and make them go up the stairs... wish I knew the spell to make them go up the stairs... wish I had a wand." Lily grumbled as she dragged the bag up the stairs.

Verity couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Dear Verity,_

_I sent this letter straight away, so hopefully it reaches Potter's house as soon as you walk in the door._

_I decided last minute to come home for the Christmas break. Don't worry, I already sorted it with Longbottom! Sorry, I couldn't find your compartment on the train-ride back. So I thought that perhaps you and I could meet up sometime… perhaps tomorrow? I know this great, little muggle café that's within walking distance of Potter's house. Perhaps you could meet me there at 11? It's called 'George's Café'._

_From,_

_Will_

Verity grinned as she re-read the letter before deciding to reply. She was happy to be going to see him… she thought. She hadn't felt right around him of late. He had… unusual views… on the Wizarding world, and went to great lengths to make sure he didn't get in trouble. It was annoying, but Verity was almost positive that he'd be the only boy ever to like her, everyone would find out about her 'furry little problem' eventually.

Verity quickly slumped down the stairs (stumbling on the last step as usual) and toward the kitchen. She was surprised to hear James' voice coming from behind the closed door.

"…on the train. He's a right git, he is… stupid Hufflepuff." James grunted.

Verity frowned before entering the kitchen, only to find Harry and James sitting at the table.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Verity asked as she sat down beside James.

"Oh we're just talking about…" James' eyes searched the room before he snatched the Daily Prophet from off the table. "…The front page news."

He quickly scanned his eyes over the headline.

"Yes." Said Harry. "There's been some dispute over werewolf rights."

Verity gulped. Harry didn't know about her problem. But why should he know? Verity saw James gulp as he began to read the article. He shot Verity an apologetic look, before folding the paper and putting it back on the table.

Verity knew that they hadn't been talking about the Prophet.

* * *

**Hello! Oh gosh, I'm already on chapter seven!**

**Big thankyou to PotterNinja, SoEasilyObsessed & Mrs. Cissy Malfoy for reviewing so far. :)**

**Reviews are nice :). I would really like to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Silver :)**


	9. Peculiarities

_**Chapter 8- Peculiarities **_

Verity began to grow suspicious. For nearly a whole day, all James did was stay in his room. When he did appear for dinner and breakfast, he claimed he was just studying. Verity just shrugged off his excuses. On the night after their arrival at Grimmauld Place, Verity hastily ran to answer a knock at the door.

"Teddy!" Verity jumped into her brother's arms. "Good to see you're finally here! You took your time, I arrived yesterday."

"Oh, you know me, always busy at the Ministry." Teddy shrugged.

"Congratulations on the proposal!" Verity beamed as she untangled herself from the embrace. "But not May for the wedding, I think April."

"We'll put some more thought into it, thanks Ver." Teddy smiled.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and tell James that you're here." Verity grinned before running up the stairs.

She didn't bother to knock when she entered James' room. She was surprised to find it empty… She knew James must have been in the bathroom. She slowly walked over to his desk. Parchment and books littered the small desk that was positioned beside the window. Verity ran her hands over the parchment which had various things scrawled over it in James' handwriting. She frowned as she inspected a book that lay open… 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", she felt curious as it was the book that James had hidden from her on the train. Was he up to something? She looked at the open page, cringing at the subtitle: Werewolf. James had written all over the page, but something caught her eye. He had neatly underlined in red ink the words: _Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten._

The book must have been incorrect; Verity had inherited it from her Dad. The book was old; perhaps there hadn't been many half-werewolves. Verity dropped the book and scampered out of the room. She quickly ran into her room and slumped onto the bed. Thoughts were running through her head like wild horses. _What did it mean?..._ it was probably just a mistake… _why didn't James tell her about it?.._.Verity gulped. She didn't want to think about it… it was probably just a misunderstanding. Verity ran her hands over the dress that lay out ready for her to change into. She thought she may as well prepare herself for her date with Will; she only had two hours left until she had to leave.

* * *

Verity ran down the stairs. She sighed as she got to the last one. She jumped, falling flat on her face. She groaned before pushing herself back up and running down the hallway. She popped her head into the kitchen doorway.

"I have to leave now; going on a date… can't talk now. Ask James." She grinned at Ginny, Teddy and Harry before running to the front door and quickly exiting.

She had too much on her mind to worry about small-talk. She wanted to avoid any awkwardness while she mulled over the meaning of James' book… and his peculiar actions of late.

The walk to the café was about half an hour. Verity was glad that Will was already there when she arrived. She felt her hair go red with anger when she saw him flirting with the waitress. She tried to calm herself, she was sure it wasn't what it looked like.

She swiftly walked over to the table and sat across from Will.

"Hey, Verity." He beamed.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"It's good to see you." Will smiled sheepishly.

"As I find pleasure in seeing you again, William." Verity said quietly.

"You okay?' He frowned.

"Perfectly fine." Verity huffed.

"Well, I already ordered; our drinks should be here in a minute." Will shrugged.

The blonde, muggle waitress made her way over with two coffees. She placed them on the table and frowned at the newspaper that Will had on the table.

"I swear I saw some of those pictures move earlier." She exclaimed.

"Trick of the eye." Will said flirtatiously.

The waitress blushed and walked away. Will watched her for a few minutes.

"Speaking of the Prophet…" Said Will as he turned back to face Verity. "Did you read the front page yesterday?"

Verity began to feel nervous. "About the werewolves, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Verity took a sip of her coffee. She pulled a face as she tasted it, she had no idea why muggles liked that sort of stuff.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that Wizards and Witches don't like coffee. Dad's a muggle you see."

Verity nodded as she placed the cup back on the table

"Anyway," Will began. "I'm all for half-blood equality… but I don't see why werewolves should be given that same chance. They're just dogs."

Verity felt anger surge beneath her skin. "How do you know, have you ever met one?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't get your wand in a knot. And just so you know, I haven't. I wouldn't want to after all of those stories I heard about Greyback."

"But he's a bad example of our… werewolf… kind." Verity argued. "A lot of them don't go around biting children."

"You're free to your own opinion." Will shrugged.

Verity felt flustered for the remainder of the date.

* * *

Will insisted that he walk her back from the café.

"It's going to be at least a half-hour walk." Verity sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Will exclaimed. "Didn't you take the shortcuts?"

"What shortcuts?" Verity frowned.

"I'll show you when we get there." Will smirked.

The couple continued to walk. Verity frowned to herself, she didn't recall any shortcuts when she'd searched the maps earlier that morning. They soon came to a muggle construction site. Will gestured for her to follow him.

"Will, I don't think we should… the sign says authorized… obviously the muggles don't want us to cut through." Verity said as she nervously fiddled with a piece of her hair.

"Do you seriously want to walk for another 20 minutes?" Will huffed.

Verity hesitated before quickly squeezing through the gates. Verity felt cautious as they walked along the narrow paths. She was constantly checking over her shoulder. She felt a twang of guilt.

"Oh, stop worrying. I've done this loads of times." Will rolled his eyes.

Verity gulped and continued to follow him.

"Oi! Who's there?" A voice yelled from behind.

Verity quickly exchanged a worried glance with Will before searching for a place to hide. She inwardly groaned… there didn't appear to be anywhere to go…

Will quickly hid behind some kind of contraption. Verity ran over to hide with him.

"Go away." Will whispered. "There's not enough room for the both of us."

Verity quickly staggered out and searched, but there was nowhere to conceal herself. Verity bobbed down, but soon came face to face with a gruff looking man. He appeared to be one of the construction workers… and he was not happy.

"You shouldn't be in here missy." He glared.

* * *

**Hello! Well, what did you think of that chapter? I'm open to constructive feedback :)**

**Thanks to Alexa-Jaquelyn for reviewing my last chapter!**

**The next chapter will sorta be in James' POV. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

**Silver :)**


	10. James

_**Chapter 9- James**_

James knew that Verity had been in his room. He could tell from the book that lay unattended on the floor, apparently where she had dropped it. He knew he should have told her about his suspicions earlier, but he couldn't. Why was he hiding all of this stuff from her? He inwardly groaned. When would he man up enough to tell her… things? James sighed as he listened to his brother and sister arguing upstairs and then the heavy footsteps of his parents running up to separate them. James chuckled to himself.

James sighed as he gently placed the book back on his desk. He walked swiftly down the stairs, deciding that the current time… was not the time to talk to Verity. She probably needed some space after discovering the book. James frowned to himself. Did he even know the words meant? He sighed, this topic was something that should remain between Teddy and Verity.

James entered the kitchen to find one of his best mates.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed before walking over and embracing him in a brotherly hug. "Long time, no see. Congrats on the Engagement. But, just so you know, if you hurt my cousin, I will have to kill you."

"I think Bill's already covered that." Teddy smirked as he sat down.

"Sorry if I'm overstepping, but what's gonna happen to Verity after you and Vic get married?" James asked as he sat down.

"Well, we still need to discuss it with Verity… but we both agree it'll be easier if Victoire moves into my place. Ver can still stay in her room, it is her home after all; Victoire is completely fine with it."

"Good, 'cause I'm pretty sure Ver was worried she'd have to move back in with Andromeda." James laughed.

"Nah, I know Ver likes it better at our place. It's her home and it's closer to your place."

James smiled. Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ted, we didn't think Lily and Al would fight." Harry laughed. "We actually thought James was responsible for that one."

James held up his hands in defence. "Dad, I thought you had more faith in me."

"You did blow up one of the bathrooms at Hogwarts." Harry said as he and Ginny sat down.

"Where's Verity?" Ginny asked. "We thought she'd be with you."

"Umm." James twitched nervously. "I think she might need some space. She's probably preparing for her date with…William."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at this.

"I promised that I'd let her tell you about him." James sighed.

* * *

James was certain that Verity had left for her date… it was at eleven, right? Wait, no… that was two hours ago… James shrugged, hoping that he's have time to talk to his father before she got back.

James walked along until he found his father in the drawing room. Harry nodded in acknowledgement as James took a seat beside him on the couch.

"I had a feeling you'd come looking for me." Harry smiled

"Where's Ted..?" James asked.

"Playing chess with Albus and Lily. Your Mum went out to the shops, we're alone." Harry patted his son on the back.

"Yeah, Dad… Remember how I was talking to you about Will in the kitchen yesterday? Before Ver interrupted us?"

Harry nodded. "You were saying something about how much of a git he was."

James felt a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, but just so you know… there _is_ a reason why I was calling him names."

Harry watched his son, waiting for him to elaborate on his claims.

"Well on the train, while Ver was asleep, I went for a walk along the train. I found…" James gulped. "… I found that_ git_… snogging a girl… one that wasn't Verity."

Harry's eyes widened. "Have you told her?"

"Am I in the position to?"

"What would you want her to do if the positions were reversed?"

James looked down thoughtfully.

"… I just… Ver could do so much better." James sighed. "She just doesn't believe in herself enough."

Harry smirked at his son. "Have you told her _that_?"

James felt a warm blush creep up his cheeks. "No, but she should know without me having to tell her."

"Some people need reminding." Said Harry.

James looked down at his lap and began twiddling his thumbs.

"Son, I think it's time you started believing in yourself too. You need to build up the courage to tell people what you really think and feel."

"But what if I'm… scared?" James asked quietly.

"Now, that's not really Gryffindor-like at all, is it?" Harry laughed as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad?" James looked into his father's eyes. "Just on a completely unrelated topic… how did you know you were in love with Mum?"

Harry laughed. "I just did."

James nodded in seriousness.

Suddenly, they heard the front door slam closed on the floor below. Verity's swift and heavy footsteps thundered on the stairs and up to her room.

"I have a feeling that there are some things you need to talk to her about." Harry nodded his head towards the door.

"Yeah… probably." James said as he jumped to his feet. "Thanks for the advice, Dad."

James ran up the stairs towards Verity's room. He swiftly placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Ver, about Will, I need to tell you some…" His voice drifted off when he saw a distraught Verity curled up on her bed, her hair faded of colour into a light brown, closely resembling Teddy's natural colour.

"Ver?" James exclaimed. "What happened?"

Verity looked up at him, tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"William's a git, that's what's wrong." She said in anger.

"Yeah, that point is already established… but what did he do in particular?" James asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"He got me in trouble with some muggle. He was only concerned about saving himself." Verity mumbled.

James pulled her into a hug… he wasn't quite sure what to do or say.

"He's a right GIT." Verity sobbed.

"Yeah, about that, I was about to come up and tell you… on the train I saw him… snogging another girl…"

Verity let out a loud sob before resting her head on James and crying onto his shoulder. James nervously began stroking her hair. Verity was gripping his shirt as she sobbed. It pained him to see her in such a state.

"It's not that I'm worried about getting a fine or something from this muggle for trespassing … do you get fines for trespassing?" Verity said in between sobs.

"Trespassing?" James asked.

"He took me through a construction site as a shortcut. But I don't really care about that anymore. It's the fact that he made me get in trouble by myself, while he hid."

"That was really mean." James said as he hesitantly rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"When…when… we first met… he said it was a 'good thing he was there to catch me when I fell'. James, he was supposed to catch me." Verity said in between sobs.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me to catch you when jerks like him push you over."

* * *

**Soooo? What did you think? Should I do more chapters from James' POV. Or is there another character that you would like a chapter from? Or should I just sorta keep to Verity? If you suggest one, it may not be for a couple of chapters, coz I've got the next few drafted.**

**Sorry if everything is a bit confusing at the moment, but it's supposed to be a little. Fear not, it shall all be explained in later chapters. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Silver :)**


	11. Life Resumes

_**Chapter 10- Life Resumes **_

Verity woke up to the sun streaming though the curtains of her room. Perhaps everything did feel better in the morning. She stretched as she pushed herself off the bed and pulled on her dressing gown. James had promised to tell the others about what had happened… how she had broken up with Will. Verity gulped as she opened the door leading out of her bedroom. She hadn't left her room since she'd arrived back after the date the previous day. Verity sighed and exited through her door.

She wandered slowly down the stairs, falling over as she tripped on the last one. She felt James lift her back onto her feet before leading her to the kitchen for breakfast. They were the first ones there besides Lily and Ginny. Lily flashed her a sympathetic glance… no one said anything. The silence was aggravating… James apparently picked up on it.

"Hey Mum?" James asked. "I was thinking… me, Teddy and Verity, maybe we could go to Diagon Alley today. I need to get some more money out of my vault and we could get some ice-cream or something."

"That sounds lovely James." Ginny smiled. "Perhaps you can get a new present for your Grandfather as-well. All that's left of his Christmas Present is empty wrappers." She threw Lily a suspecting glance, causing the young girl to blush like mad.

"Can I go too?" Lily pestered.

"No." James snapped.

"Yes, Lily, I think it may be better if it's only the older kids today." Ginny told her. "But, hey, we can go together another day."

Lily scowled at her mother before staring at the plate in front of her.

Teddy walked in, he patted Lily on the head before walking over to Verity, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Thankyou Teddy, but I really don't want your sympathy. I like your idea, James… but perhaps everyone can go… we can make a day of it." Verity smiled.

"If you're sure you don't need any space." James hesitated.

"I've had enough space for now. William was a jerk." She said plainly.

"That's the spirit!" James laughed.

* * *

Diagon Alley was a nice distraction… at first. As she and James walked through the aisles at 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', she began to feel disheartened. She felt anger and confusion take over her emotions at tears welled in her eyes. James gave her a friendly punch on the arm.

"Hey, don't worry about him. You were too good for him."

"You really think so?" Verity mumbled.

"I know so." James smirked. "Come-on, perhaps we can get something from Uncle George at a discount."

Verity smiled as he grasped her wrist and pulled her through the shop… perhaps everything would be alright after all.

* * *

"Told you I'd win!" James laughed after a game of wizard's chess later that day.

Verity narrowed her eyes at him, her hair turning an envious shade of green.

James smiled. "Good to see your hair has gone back to normal. See, you just needed to remember how much of an awesome person you have as your best friend."

Verity rolled her eyes and let her hair turn back to her favourite shade of pink. And then, she remembered…

"Hey James, I was in your room yesterday when I came across a book…" She was cut off by Harry abruptly walking into the Drawing Room.

"James, if you are under the impression that you are not cooking tonight, you better un-impression yourself right away." Harry said, with a slight sound of sternness in his tone.

"Hey, I think this punishment is entirely inappropriate for someone who just blew up half…that's HALF… a bathroom." James argued.

"Did you just hear the words come out of your mouth?" Verity giggled. "Come-on, I'll help you with the potatoes."

"Gee thanks." James said sarcastically.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who blew up a bathroom." Verity shrugged.

"It was half a bathroom.. and I thought it was pretty funny." James argued.

"Well, you kids have fun." Harry laughed. "I have to remind Lily and Al that they're doing the dishes tonight, perhaps it'll teach them not to fight over the 'best broomstick'."

James rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the couch. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window. James frowned before walking over to the window to untie the letter from the owl's leg.

"That's weird, it's from school." James frowned as he opened it.

Verity walked over to read the letter over his shoulder.

_Dear fifth year students,_

_It has been brought to my attention the lack of knowledge regarding animagi in fifth year transfiguration classes. Despite it having should have been taught in your third year, we shall be revising animagi when term resumes. Please consult your text-books before arrival to my class, it is vital that you know this information for your exams._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

James huffed and shoved the letter into his pocket.

"Come-on, we'll go start dinner."

The pair walked out of the drawing room and down the hallway towards the stairs. After a couple of moments of pure silence, James started doing what he did best… complaining.

"Argg… did you read the letter? She just assumes that we won't know anything about animagi!" James complained. "Of course I don't," he said in mock, "I didn't even think to read anything about them before I learnt how to do this!"

James abruptly leaped into his dog-form. Verity couldn't help but smile at the brown dog in front of her, James was certainly talented in transfiguration.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" A voice yelled from behind.

Verity gulped as she turned to face Harry Potter. James quickly transformed back into his normal self.

"Hey, Dad." James said nervously.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well… a while… a couple of months.."

James prepared himself for a scolding.

"You cheeky, little devil." Harry laughed before pushing past them towards the stairs. "But you have to be careful… you too Verity. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

James and Verity exchanged confused looks. Verity shrugged.

"I am going to tell your mother." Harry yelled happily back at them. "And you ARE registering."

James just groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**So, there's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! I really love reviews! :)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… perhaps you're starting to see what's gonna happen? Nah, maybe more in the next couple of chapters :)**

**Anyways, just thought I'd say that I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER. It feels like I haven't said (well... typed) it in a while…**

**I will be updating fairly regularly, Holidays have just started in Australia. :)**

**Silver :)**


	12. Christmas

_**Chapter 11- Christmas**_

Christmas morning dawned way too early. Verity was awoken at an ungodly hour by an excited Lily jumping on her bed.

"Wake up, Ver, wake up!" Lily shouted with glee.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Verity groaned as she propped herself up on one of her elbows.

"Look, you've got presents!" Lily squealed.

"Oh my gosh, and on Christmas morning too! I didn't expect that!" Verity said dramatically.

"You know, your sarcasm is worse in the morning." Lily said as she calmed down.

"Sorry Lil." Verity sighed.

"I've already opened mine." Lily sighed as she looked at the pile of presents at the foot of Verity's bed.

"At five in the morning… I'm sure you did." Verity grinned.

"I'm gonna go wake Teddy now." Lily beamed before running out of Verity's room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Verity called after her, but she was already gone.

Verity gave herself some time to stare at the ceiling before she too, pushed the covers off her bed and reached down to the small pile of presents at the end of her bed.

James suddenly bust through the door, his arms full of unopened presents.

"Not opening presents without me, are you?" He raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Are you up already too?" Verity groaned.

"Well, I think Lily's squeals of excitement could have woken someone up all the way in Australia, but yes, I am up." James said as he dumped his presents on her bed.

"See, I brought mine, we'd be disobeying tradition if we didn't open them together." James said as he jumped onto her bed beside her.

"Are you seriously still on about this? We started it when we were like… five." Verity shook her head.

"All the more reason to continue it." James smirked. "It looks like a good haul this year, and we haven't even been to see Grandma yet. No doubt there is a ghastly pink sweater waiting for you."

Verity rolled her eyes. "I happen to like your Grandmother's knitting."

"But that's 'cause you don't get one in that awful colour…"

"Orange?"

"Yeah, that one." James huffed as he ran a hand through is dark hair.

"Anyways, let's get to opening the presents." James smirked as he quickly picked one off the bed and began to open it.

"Arrg, Al got me a pink pot plant. Wait, scratch that, just the pot."

Verity laughed. "But undoubtedly you got him something worse."

"A doormat. Who wouldn't want one?"

Verity gave him a friendly shove and began opening her own presents. She was happy to find a collection of books and sweets.

"Thanks for the book, Ver!" James exclaimed. "How did you remember this was the one I wanted?"

"I have my ways." Verity laughed as she leant back on the bed and began reading one of her new books.

"How can you read at five-thirty in the morning?" James groaned.

"Hey, I've seen you read at four! So…hmm!" Verity stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, four in the afternoon." James chuckled.

"Nah, you're right, hardly any of this is making sense at the moment." She sighed.

"Wanna help me take all of this back up to my room?" James gestured to the various items that were scattered on her bed.

"Sure." Verity shrugged.

Verity and James walked into James' room, arms full.

"Hey, speaking of presents, I didn't see anything from you this year." Verity teased as she dumped an assortment of sweets on James' bed.

James suddenly froze and turned to her, a deep blush resting on his cheeks.

"James, I was joking! You didn't have to get me anything." Verity assured him.

"But I did get you something." James mumbled before reaching into his pocket.

"Here." He passed her a small box.

"I saw it and thought you might like it." James shrugged. "I had it specially enchanted."

Verity looked at him suspiciously before untying the silver ribbon. She cautiously opened the lid, not knowing what to expect.

Inside the box was an elegant charm bracelet. One charm was lay dangling down from it; A small, silver wolf. Verity was shocked when it suddenly flicked a purple colour. A purple wolf… this made her giggle.

"Oh James, You shouldn't have." Verity said as she launched forward to hug him.

"What are friends for?" James asked as he uncomfortably patted her on the back.

* * *

As soon as Verity walked in the front door, she was engulfed in a warm embrace by Mrs Weasley.

"It's good so see you again, Verity. Oh look at you, you must be hungry. Don't worry dinner will be ready soon."

Mrs Weasley pulled away and was soon onto her next victim. James mouthed 'help me' as Mrs Weasley hugged him. He pulled away from her embrace and quickly stumbled over to Verity.

"What, too old for hugs now?" Verity teased.

"Hugging is embarrassing." James groaned.

Verity just laughed at him.

After Teddy had endured his hug, he joined the pair.

"Is Vic here yet?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't know, we only just got here… same time as you coincidently." James teased.

"Whatever." Teddy shrugged before he walked away to meet the girl that had caught his eye on the other side of the room.

Verity smiled as she noticed Teddy's hair change to a turquoise colour. She started absent-mindedly playing with a strand of her own hair. She frowned as she tried to get it to match Teddy's favourite colour… she'd never quite been able to pull it off. Teddy had copied Harry's hair-colour until he was about fourteen, but then decided on the turquoise.

"…Ghastly isn't it?" James cringed, ripping her from her thoughts.

Verity shook her head and allowed her hair to go back to her favourite shade of pink.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

"Teddy and Victoire." James rolled his eyes. "Snogging?"

Verity moved her eyes over to the couple across the room.

"I think it's sweet." Verity said softly.

James groaned. "You're such a girl!"

Verity rolled her eyes and turned back to him.

"Don't tell me that you don't fancy Alice Longbottom."

"Well, I have no idea why you are under that impression." James smirked. "But no, Alice is just a friend… good Quidditch player too."

Verity smiled. "Let's go help your grandmother… Then we can have our favourite Weasley-Potter-Lupin tradition. I like it when it snows on Christmas."

"What?"

"Snowball fight?" Verity laughed.

"Oh, I remember when I started that; Uncle George shouldn't have gotten in the way, I was aiming for you." James pouted.

"How do you remember that? We were like four."

"I have a good memory." James smirked.

* * *

Lunch went slowly, Verity sat in-between James and Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, that's a lovely bracelet dear." Mrs Weasley commented.

Verity inspected her bracelet, Mrs Weasley looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you, James got it for me for Christmas, I love it."

"It's beautiful, I didn't know that my Grandson had such taste in jewellery."

James' cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Is that a wolf, the charm?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes." Verity blushed. "It's… It's my.."

"I know, dear."

"…My patronus…"

Mrs Weasley was soon distracted in a conversation with Dominique. Verity sat in her seat, frowning. What had Mrs Weasley known?

* * *

"James, we give up." Albus complained.

"What? But… tradition says that we have to play at least four more rounds!" James complained.

"James, you always win the snowball fights. Well, you and Ver… Teddy was supposed to be on my team this year, but he's too preoccupied telling everyone about the wedding." Albus groaned.

"Yeah." Fred (the second) complained. "Besides, I challenged Lily to a game of Wizard's chess."

James sighed as everyone else retreated back to the house… in the warmth… Verity could understand why they were sick of the snowball fight.

"Well, and then there were two." James smirked. "You're going down Lupin."

"Oh, I was under the impression that you were, actually, James." She teased.

"Hey, everyone knows I'm best at snowball fights." James said, in a half-laugh.

Verity laughed as both she and James started gathering snow in their gloved hands. After ages of running around and dodging the snow being flung at her, Verity managed to hit James with a snowball.

James gasped dramatically and brushed the snow off his shoulder.

"I told you that you were going down, Lupin." He grinned.

Verity stood there, frowning at him. He smirked before lunging forward and tackling her to the ground. She shrieked with laughter as he began to tickle her. Verity's sides began to ache from laughter. As his tickling began to cease; her laughter began to die away. She stared into James' brown eyes, searching them for what seemed like eternity. The talking that was heard from the house in thein the background began to sound muffled. Verity could hear James' deep and heavy breathing as he stared down at her, his face inches from hers. She began to feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her eyes quickly darted away, but soon were lured back into James' gaze. She began to feel nervous; vulnerable even…She hadn't really looked in her friend's eyes like that before. Verity gulped as she scooped snow up from beside her. She cautiously lifted her hand up and smashed the snow into his shoulder.

"I win." She breathed.

Brown eyes tore away from brown. James began to laugh nervously and slumped back into a sitting position beside her.

"I'll give you this time Lupin." He said in a tense laugh before standing up and swiftly stomping away back to the house.

Verity pushed herself back up off the ground, the cool air whipping her face. She had discovered something that she knew would…could… never be. She was in love with her best friend.

* * *

**Hello!  
Thank you to the people who read/ review/ favourite/ follow this story! I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter if you have the time.**

**Hahah, please don't flame 'cause I didn't describe the snow right! I live in Australia, the only place you can see snow is the mountains… and I've only been once, but I was too young to remember it. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Silver :) **


	13. Animagi

_**Chapter 12- Animagi**_

Verity stared at the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters for some time. James stood there behind her. She could feel him watching her intently. They stood there for what seemed like eternity.

"Are you going to try to get through?" James asked suddenly.

"Give me a minute." Verity said softly as she continued to stare.

"The muggles are going to think we're bonkers if we stand her like this for much longer." James huffed.

"I said… Give me a minute."

"You've already had several of them." James said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Verity felt her cheeks redden… and her hair possibly went a darker shade of pink. She wondered what James thought about being at such a close proximity.

"What if we can't get onto the platform?" Verity asked, staring at the bricks in front of her.

"Verity, we will get onto the platform. You don't believe in yourself enough." James told her as he rubbed her shoulders in an encouraging manner.

"I do believe in myself." Verity argued.

"Ver, you threw up last night because you thought you wouldn't get through." James sighed.

"I… I ate too much." Verity shrugged.

"Ver…"

"I'm fine James." She snapped.

"Then why are we still standing here?" James nodded to the barrier.

Verity gulped before answering. "I'm…I'm… I'm scared."

"Scared of failing." James huffed. "Want to know something Ver?"

Verity turned her head slightly so she could see him in the corner of her eye. James leaned forward and whispered in a voice just loud enough for her to hear:

"I believe in you."

And they were soon on the platform.

* * *

The duo bustled though the train in search of a compartment. They ran into some of Will's friends on the way… and of course teasing ensued. Verity felt embarrassed.

After finding a free compartment, Verity slumped into the seat, banging her head against the window as she did so.

"Hey, don't listen to them!" James said in a half smile, "They're just idiots."

"Thanks James." She mumbled.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Verity smiled at his trademark line. A majority of the train ride was spent in silence. But then Verity remembered.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?" James looked up from the book he was reading.

"I was in your room on the holidays…"

James gulped at this.

"What was up with all of the books and parchment?" Verity raised an eyebrow.

"Um… research." James shrugged.

"Tell me." Verity said in a stern voice.

"Ver, I don't really know, but I think that this is between you and Teddy. You'll have to ask him."

Verity sighed, she might just do that.

It was annoying getting back into the routine of school. Verity knew that James was excited about the animagi lesson planned for Transfiguration. Verity, on the other hand, wasn't too excited… it was just a reminder of the upcoming OWLs, something she was dreading.

It took a couple of days for Verity to build up the courage to send a letter to Teddy. She stared at the blank parchment for a while before deciding to write.

_Dearest Teddy,_

_How are things with you and Victoire? I'm thinking that perhaps summer for the Wedding? It would be easier for everyone who's still in Hogwarts!  
In truth Ted, I didn't decide to write to you just to catch up. Teddy, something has been brought to my attention… and I think it needs clearing up. I discovered in a book a small thing about werewolves. You know what I'm talking about. Owl me as soon as possible._

_Verity x_

Verity stared down at the letter. It would have to suffice for the time being.

* * *

Verity quickly took her spot in Transfiguration. James soon arrived and was sitting next to her. He flashed her his trademark grin before opening his book. Verity felt her heart pound in her chest. Why did he do this to her?

Once the rest of the class was seated, the eagerly awaited lesson on animagi began.

"Animagi are self-taught, unlike Metamorphmagi, who are born with their gifts." McGonagall explained.

Verity felt about fifty eyes burn into her. She nervously changed her hair colour to a colour that resembled James' dark colour to detract attention.

"Now, as a majority of you are aware, I am an animagus." Professor McGonagall told them before she abruptly turned into a cat.

James elbowed Verity, mumbling something like: "Dogs are bigger."

Once MGonagall turned back into her ordinary self, she deducted points from Gryffindor for James not paying attention.

"Due to the complexity of the magic involved in becoming an Animagus, they have become very rare. On my last check, there have only been seven registered Animagi in the last century." McGonagall smiled.

James nudged Verity. "Eight after last weekend." He whispered.

"Mr Potter, please respect that I am the teacher. I hope that you are writing all of this down." McGonagall warned.

James rolled his eyes before pulling out his quill.

"It is very complex, well above the expected level for NEWT students… yes, Miss Scott; NEWTs are in seventh year…Now if I asked one of you to try and transform in front of the class, and you succeeded, I would give you an O and eat my hat. However, the most I could expect from fifth years is a few animal noises."

James snorted at this, holding back laughter.

"A volunteer to make animal noises, Mr Potter? Well why don't you stand up and demonstrate how a fifth year would attempt to turn into an animagus?" The elderly professor raised an eyebrow.

The colour drained from James' face as he stood up. "I think you've chosen the wrong perso…"

"Just do it Potter." McGonagall huffed.

James smirked at Verity before taking a step away from the desk. Verity rolled her eyes.

"Alright, all eyes on Potter as he insists on being the centre of attention in my classroom." The Professor grinned.

James smirked again. "Are you sure you want me to do this Professor?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a look that screamed 'I am not amused'. He hesitated before leaping into dog form. The look on McGonagall's face was hilarious. The dog looked at the Professor with an expression of what could have been laughter.

James turned back into human form and grinned at McGonagall.

"What were you saying about hat eating, Professor?"

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha- There's the next chapter! I know I said I was going to update fairly regularly- but my idiotic…I mean charming… brother used up all of the downloads for the internet and now it's going really slowly!**

**Hahahahahahah…. Thankyou reviewers! I'd love to know what you think is gonna happen! lol I think I know what a lot of you think is gonna happen, but I'm not gonna tell you if you're correct. Mwahahahahahah!**

**Silver :)**


	14. Teddy's Reply

**HEY PEOPLES! TO THOSE OF YOU THAT READ THIS CHAPTER LAST TIME, I KNOW THAT IT WAS TERRIBLE, So I've re-done it. PLEASE ENJOY! Those of you who did read the previous version of this chapter, I'd really like to know what you think of this version.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13- Teddy's Reply**_

Unknown to him, the news of James being an animagus spread around the school like wildfire. He was famous around the School by the next day. He enjoyed the attention at first but it began to grow annoying when first-years were bugging him every five minutes to transform. He actually looked forward to the nights where he and Verity could just enjoy each other's company in the common room… ALONE. It was easier as most of his "fans" were Ravenclaws.

James could tell that Verity was falling into melancholy as she awaited Teddy's reply to her letter. James did have his suspicions about it, not that he wanted to tell her… it would only upset her…and he hated to see sadness cloud her eyes. Not that he spent a lot of time looking in her eyes or anything like that…

A few nights before the full moon (weeks after Verity sent the letter); James insisted that they visit Hagrid. He claimed that it was so he "could escape from the madness of being a celebrity". Of course James was fairly used to attention, being Harry Potter's eldest son and all… but Verity didn't need to know that. At least a visit to Hagrid would cheer her up.

The pair quickly bounded down the stairs. James tried not to blush as Verity grabbed his arm to steady herself from falling. She gave him a frown but laughed nonetheless.

"Thanks for coming with me, Ver" He grinned.

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smirked. Oh god, she was smiling at him… what should he do?

"Oi, that's my line!" James laughed.

"Well, I mean… I thought you wouldn't mind sharing." Verity quickly looked down at her feet.

"What are friends for?" James smirked.

As they reached the last step, James knew Verity would freak out. He gave her a quick smirk before jumping, landing evenly on both feet. He turned and looked at her expectantly. He watched her gulp. James quickly looked away; everyone gets nervous sometimes… it's illogical to think someone is cute when they get nervous.

"Are you going to Jump?" he asked. That's right James, play it cool, pretending you're confident is part of the charm.

Verity caught his gaze before quickly closing her eyes and jumping the last step. And before James knew it he felt her collide into him. His back was on the cold floor, he was going to get a bruise. And that's when he realised she was on top of him.

"Nope, still clumsy." She breathed.

James stifled a laugh. She was still there, looking into his eyes. He suddenly felt nervous. Were her eyes always that colour? 'she's a metamorphmagus, you idiot.' He thought to himself. Without really thinking he reached a hand up and inspected a piece of her hair, absentmindedly running his fingers over it.

"James?" Verity was very red and had an awkward expression on her face.

James flicked his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Umm… your hair… red….. Never that colour." He shrugged.

Verity raised an eyebrow.

"Red's a nice colour on you." Girls like compliments right? Wait, but Verity wasn't a girl… she was his best friend! Was he getting friends and girls confused?

"James, you told me at Diagon Alley that it definitely wasn't my colour." Verity said in a laugh.

"Well, I can change my mind, can't I?" James let himself smirk again.

Verity giggled, but she still looked very awkward. Why was that? And then James remembered.

"We're still on the ground…" He breathed.

Verity nodded. What was up with her? Why didn't she just stand up?

"We better stand up…" James shrugged.

"James, you're still holding my hair." Verity giggled.

"Oh, right…" he shrugged as he quickly snapped his hand back.

Verity awkwardly stood up and looked everywhere but at James. He sat there for a while, just watching. They could never be, could they?

* * *

"Oh gosh, it's after dark." Verity whispered as they scampered back through the castle.

"Think we've avoided the teachers?" James asked.

"No, you have not!" said a voice from behind.

Oh crap, McGonagall…

"We…we… we were just…" James racked his brain for an excuse. "We were just checking that I didn't leave my books here…"

"In the middle of a corridor, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"yeah, something like that." He mumbled.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said before pressing her lips tightly together.

James inwardly groaned. Why did he have to get into so much trouble all the time?

"Back up to your common room." The Professor said sternly. "And Potter, I expect you to try harder in class, you're clearly capable."

James gulped and just stared her for a while. He felt a small hand gently grasp his and pull him up the stairs.

"Quick, before she changes her mind." Verity whispered.

James frowned. The evening had certainly been confusing.

* * *

They entered the Common Room only to find a crying Rose Weasley resting in an armchair. James frowned but Verity quickly ran over to the girl.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Verity asked as she wrapped an arm around her.

Rose swiftly wiped her eyes with a shaking hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just contemplating… stuff." Rose shrugged.

"What sorta stuff, Rose?" Verity asked as James just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Just stuff…It doesn't matter. There's a letter for you, Ver" Rose gestured to the small table before she quickly gathered her things and scampered up towards the girls' dormitories.

James stood there completely dumbfounded. Girls were confusing. He walked over to the armchair and jokingly sat on Verity's lap.

"James!" Verity groaned as she moved so that they could share the chair.

James just smirked at her. Verity reached over to the table and grabbed to letter. She scanned the envelope before looking into James' eyes, fright dwelling in her own.

"It's from Teddy." She whispered.

James felt sick, he was nervous for her.

"You gonna open it?" He asked.

Verity gulped before she allowed her shaking hands to rip open the seal. She turned over the letter and scanned the words on the page. She looked up at James, her hands shaking. She pushed it into his hands. It wasn't a satisfying reply.

_Don't do anything reckless. Be Safe. Talk to you soon._

_Teddy_

James looked back to an upset Verity.

"I don't think he's gonna tell me anything." Verity huffed as she held back tears. "He's hiding something from me."

James pulled her into a hug. Why were girls always crying? James swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to stroke Verity's hair.

He was about to tell her 'It's okay.' when someone walked into the common room. Verity quickly pushed herself away from James and wiped away her tears. McGonagall walked over to them.

Oh great, she was going to deduct more points, wasn't she?

"Miss Lupin, Professor Longbottom would like to see you in his office."

James and Verity both pushed themselves out of the chair and began walking away.

"Not you, Mr Potter. I think that they might like some privacy." McGonagall said.

James gulped and slumped back into the armchair as Verity quickly disappeared through the portrait along with Professor McGonagall. He sat there wandering what was happening. He longed to go with Verity, she was still upset about Teddy's reply… she needed a friend.

James twiddled his thumbs for a while before leaping up from the chair and swiftly running up to the boys' dormitories. Just as he was about to step through the door, he felt something crunch beneath his feet.

That was weird… Rose must have dropped something before she's gone to bed. James dropped to his hands and knees before inspecting the small, smashed, glass bottle. The contents were spilled everywhere. James carefully grabbed the label. It was a Weasley product. A bottle of Love potion.

James frowned to himself. What was his cousin doing with a bottle of Love Potion?

Girls were definitely confusing.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLES! I know, the first version of this chapter was crap, but what do you think of this version. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Silver :)**


	15. The Truth

**Hello! Here's another update!**

**ATTENTION!To those five people (I think it's about five) who read the first version of my last chapter, please go back and read the newer version, it's much better and you may need it to understand this chapter.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter… It's a bit more dramatic than my other chapters. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14- The Truth**_

Verity allowed a shiver to crawl up her spine as she cautiously knocked on the door leading to the Headmaster's office. She heard a call allowing her to enter. She wished away her fears as she stepped through the door, McGonagall close on her tail. What she saw inside the office surprised her.

"Teddy!" Verity exclaimed as she ran forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Ver." Teddy laughed.

Verity smiled and pulled away from her brother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a frown.

The colour drained from Teddy's face.

"Teddy?" Verity whimpered, pulling her arms away from him.

"Perhaps we better give them some privacy, Professor McGonagall." Neville said from behind his desk.

Verity whipped her eyes to the Headmaster. His face was also dreadfully pale.

"Thank you, Professors." Teddy said as the two exited the room.

Verity cocked her head to the side, searching Teddy's eyes.

"Com…come sit, Ver." Teddy coughed as he gestured to the chairs beside Neville's desk.

Verity hesitantly sat down, her eyes not tearing from her brother.

"So… so how've you been?" Teddy asked nervously as he sat down.

"I'm good… how about you?" Verity said suspiciously.

"Good… great in fact… been organising the Wedding and all that." Teddy shrugged.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Ted, why are you…"

She was cut off by Teddy. "How's James?"

"He's good." Verity shrugged.

"Valentine's day's coming up." Teddy said in a grin.

"Yes, I think James is going to ask Alice out…" Verity shrugged.

"Really?" Teddy looked genuinely surprised. "You sure?"

"Umm… who else would he ask?" Verity laughed.

"Well… I just think he and Alice are more like brother and sister." Teddy shrugged.

"Teddy, why are you avoiding my eyes?" Verity blurted out.

"I'm not." Teddy said looking at the ground.

"Ted, in all seriousness, why are you here? It's freaking ten o'clock." Verity huffed.

Teddy gulped before meeting her gaze, his eyes glazed with tears.

"Ted…"

"I'm here about your letter, Ver." Teddy said as he looked away again.

"Oh, you didn't have to come all the way out here just for that…" Verity blushed.

"Yes, Verity, I did." Teddy said sternly.

"I was just curious, Ted. I just thought the book may be wrong… it said you can only be a werewolf when bitten. I just thought… well… that half-werewolves with the ability to transform mustn't happen very often."

"I've never heard of one." Teddy cut in.

Verity's breath caught in the back of her throat and tears began to cloud in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ted, you've met me." She choked.

Teddy looked back into her eyes, tears beginning to roll down his own cheeks now.

"Ver, you weren't born a werewolf." He said softly.

"What are you talking about, Ted?" Verity gulped. "Of course I was born like that." She looked away as she attempted to conceal her tears.

"Ver… Ver, look at me…" said Teddy.

Verity flicked her eyes back up at him.

"Of course I was born a werewolf, Ted." She said, her voice wavering. "I remember transforming…."

"What about from before you were five?" Teddy asked, his eyes bearing into her.

Verity felt a lump form in her throat. "…I…I don't… I don't know Teddy. I don't remember a lot of things from before I was five."

Teddy reached a shivering hand over to her and squeezed her arm.

"Ver… That's because it was so terrible you blocked it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ted." Verity whimpered.

"Verity, haven't you ever wondered why your left leg is always worse on the full moon?" Teddy gulped.

"It's entirely coincidental." Verity said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Verity, why don't you remember?" Teddy whispered. "You were bitten, Ver."

"Teddy, this joke isn't funny." Verity shook her head.

"It… It isn't a joke, Ver." Teddy's voice cracked.

"But…but… Ted… What are you talking about?" Verity grimaced.

"After the war Verity, when you were about five and I was ten…. Remember? Greyback escaped from Azkaban." Teddy squeezed her arm.

"Teddy?" Verity pulled her arm from his grasp and he gave her a pained expression.

"He… He wanted to continue on the Lupin werewolves. He wanted Dad to pay…" Teddy gulped.

"But…" Images and memories began to weave their way back into Verity's mind. The pain, the shrieking… the blood-curdling scream of her mother.

"Ver?" Teddy tried to capture her gaze.

"On the night of the full moon, Ver… when Dad gone to his usual spot where had locked himself away with his potion in the cottage far away… Mum was at home with us, Ver. The night she was murdered."

Verity gulped as she waited for him to continue.

"Ver, I didn't know what to do… I really didn't. I couldn't get the door open until morning. Greyback had positioned himself outside your Bedroom window, see…"

Verity continued to remain silent as she stared at the ground.

"So Dad got to our place and you were rushed off to St Mungo's. And Dad returned to see… to see Mum's body." Teddy choked. "And he was furious and upset. He had a feeling he knew where Greyback was hiding and he took off after him. He'd been hiding in the Ministry, right under the Minister's nose."

Verity felt her throat tighten… it was her fault for her mother's death? She'd only been trying to protect her…

"And Dad was running at Greyback and shooting spells. He was doing really well, but then Greyback used the killing curse…" Teddy began to break down in sobs.

Verity watched him, unable to move.

"Teddy, how do you know all of this?" She asked.

Teddy looked back up at her. "Who do you think followed him?"

Verity lunged forward and captured her brother in a huge hug. For what seemed like eternity they just sat there and cried in each other's arms.

Verity soon pulled away and looked at her calming brother.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" She whimpered.

"We all sat down and talked it over; you couldn't remember it and we thought you were better off not knowing." Teddy told her, his voice shaking.

"We? Do you mean you and Grandma?" Verity frowned.

"Like Molly and Harry and that as well." Teddy gulped.

"Wait? They knew too?" Verity asked, anger rising in her tone.

"Yes."

"And they knew I was a werewolf too?" She fumed.

"We didn't want you to feel like you were being treated any different." Teddy whispered.

"So everyone knew but me?" Verity whimpered.

"Only the adult…"

"Shut it, Teddy." She snapped, "I hate you."

She abruptly stood up and began running to the door, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt such pain in her whole life. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her entire being. She pushed through the doors, not caring who tried to stop her. She was tumbling down the stairs when Teddy's calls for her to come back finally faded away.

* * *

**So how's that for an emotional chapter? Is it what you expected?**

**I would like to thank all those people who review! I know that I'm slack on mentioning everyone! But I want you to know that I really appreciate reviews!**

**Thankyou peoples! I'll try to update again soon.**

**Silver :)**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.**


	16. Valentine's Day

_**Chapter 15- Valentine's day**_

The cool breeze whipped on Verity's bare arms. She let a shiver crawl up her spine and rubbed her tear-stained cheeks. Her thoughts were haunted with the recent happenings… People had lied to her- but none of those people hurt her quite as much as Teddy… she used to think that he was the best brother a girl could have. Perhaps she was starting to see the real world now…

The one thing that Verity couldn't get over was her parents' death. She felt responsible for it. If she hadn't been so helpless… maybe…? But she had only been five at the time. She felt a stab of guilt as tears began to well in her eyes. Oh yes, Verity Lupin was sure she was the reason her parents died.

Verity tried to stay awake but eventually closed her eyes in defeat. She had been sitting near the Black Lake for ages; she couldn't make any sense of the world around her. What was going on? Why was her life so messed up?

After a period of time that didn't see like too long at all, Verity felt warm arms attempt to shake her awake. She groaned but opened her eyes to meet the brown ones of James Potter.

"Have you been out here all night?" He asked softly.

Verity averted her gaze; she couldn't deal with this at the present time.

"I saw Teddy, he told me what happened. I had no idea." He said as he slumped into a sitting position beside her.

She looked back up at him; she could see the sympathy dwelling in his glistening eyes. She didn't want people to look down on her. I made her feel pathetic. But what was even more pathetic was that they'd all been looking down on her all along… Harry, Molly, Victoire… the list of family members that had known about her being a werewolf was non-ending. She shivered at the thought of all of the lies she'd been told.

"You cold?" James asked.

She went to shake her head, but James was already removing his cloak and draping it over her shoulders. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes once again.

"Hey, don't cry." James put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

Verity gulped back the lump in her throat and just sat there, crying in her best-friend's arms.

* * *

Classes resumed as per usual. Verity felt herself just going through the motions. On the night before Valentine's Day, Verity felt herself unable to sleep and constantly thrashing under the covers of her bed. Eventually she gave up on the prospect of sleeping and decided to spend the remainder of the night in the Common Room.

She cautiously walked into the Common Room, her feet softly patting against the floor. She was surprised to see a whimpering and crying Rose Weasley, curled up in the comfort of an armchair.

"Rose?" Verity croaked.

The thirteen year old looked up before slumping her head back onto the edge of the chair.

"Are you okay?" Verity asked as she sat in the armchair beside the girl.

"Yeah, I'm just… I'm just being silly." Rose shrugged.

"Oh, Rose…" Verity reached a hand out and comfortingly patted her 'cousin's' shoulder.

"I… I.. I just hate him!" Rose huffed.

Who was she talking about? Verity looked down sadly.

"He… he… just as I think that… I don't know… but then he had to go and talk to that Slytherin girl. I was so jealous." Rose stammered.

"Boy do I know how that feels." Verity sighed.

"I…I just…I don't know." Rose rolled her eyes. "I just hate him! How could he be so insensitive?"

"Oh Rose, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. I bet you don't really hate him." Verity giggled.

Verity felt a twang of guilt. Was she be hypocritical? She said she hated her brother. No… she and Rose were in completely different situations…

"You look unwell, Verity." Rose frowned as she wiped away tears.

Verity gulped, the full moon was approaching… wait, Rose was just trying to change the subject.

"Rose…"

"I said I hated him, okay? He's a mean little ferr…"

"Rose, I don't think you hate him at all… maybe you like him a little bit… maybe you like him a lot?" Verity giggled.

"Maybe I lov…"

Rose was cut off by James waltzing into the room.

"Why hello, girls." James smirked. "Did I perhaps hear a little something about Collin?"

"No." Verity and Rose said simultaneously.

"Really? I heard that 'ickle Rosie is spending Valentine's Day with Collin." James teased.

"James." Verity said sternly. "Rose has a right to her own business."

James shrugged and flopped onto the seat beside Verity. His smirk suddenly forming into the likes of a frown.

"Have you been crying, Rosie?" He asked.

"N-No." Rose stammered. "Just tired. I'm going to bed."

The red-head quickly scampered away, stopping long enough just to mumble:

"You're right, Ver, I don't hate him."

Verity frowned, Rose had definitely given her something to ponder. She turned to watch James. He raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged it off.

"Why are you out of bed at this hour?" Verity asked him.

"I could ask you the same question." He smirked.

"I couldn't sleep." James shrugged.

"Same." Verity breathed.

"You know, I always worry about you when the moon is approaching."

"Oh right… the moon…" Verity said weakly.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Verity turned to look at James. He was shouting at her from across the Great Hall as he shoved his breakfast into his mouth. Verity rolled her eyes and slumped down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"I thought you'd be with Alice." Verity gulped.

"Come again?" James frowned.

"You know, Alice Longbottom… You have a huge crush on her?" Verity giggled.

"Oh-right… Alice." James bit his lip.

Verity narrowed her eyes at him. He did the same before going cross-eyed. Verity just laughed.

She could see James staring as Rose walked into the Great hall.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ROSIE!" James shouted at her.

The young girl gave him a cold glare before walking over to join Albus at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"I think Valentine's Day is a bit of a touchy subject for her, James." Verity whispered.

"But she got her date with Collin, didn't she?" James said goofily.

"I think she has her eyes set on someone else." Verity mumbled.

James appeared not to be listening to what she was saying because she'd barely finished her sentence when he was shouting:

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, PROFESSOR MCCGONAGALL!"

Verity rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy." She giggled.

"Aww… but Ver! You know that's why you love me!" James protested.

If only he knew…

* * *

**Oh gosh, I haven't updated in ages. I suppose I'm just having a bit of trouble motivating myself to write. **

**Anyways, please tell me your thoughts? I will try to update more often.**

**Ta,**

**Silver :)**


	17. I Love Quidditch

**Hello! I regret to announce that there is only going to be a few more chapters in this story! Please tell me what you think so far!  
Because I'm so slack on saying thank you to all those lovely reviewers, I'm going to take the opportunity now.  
Thankyou: SoEasilyObsessed, PotterNinja, Malfoy, Alexa-Jaquelyn, JessaShelby, AlbertaRose, Splendora-C.A.M- McGonagall, Ginge2496, Harmione4Eva, Amy & Guest reviewers.  
-Your reviews are greatly appreciated. :) :)**

**Silver :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16- I Love Quidditch **_

James worried about Verity. She was becoming clumsier than ever. On one occasion, the day before the full moon, James found himself having to help her up to the hospital wing because she tripped down the stairs.

"I think it's just a sprain." Verity mumbled as she pushed herself off the ground.

Suddenly, her leg gave way underneath her. Fortunately, James had instinctively reached out and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Thank… thanks James." She said as she steadied herself using his shoulder.

"No problem." James sighed. "But I think I should take you to the hospital wing… you won't be much good with a sprained ankle."

James saw annoyance cross her expression as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know, I'm quite capable of…" She began to say, but James cut her off.

"I'm sure you're capable of walking to the Hospital Wing, but I want to help you all the same." James said as they began to walk/limp.

James chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm positive that you're only helping me because you want to get out of class." Verity huffed.

"No!" James gasped. "Actually, if I'm completely honest, yes."

Verity gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Most of the walk was spent in silence. James was mulling over the possibilities of the aftermath if he told her… should he? How would she react? How come he was so nervous?

Verity began talking. James had a feeling that he may need to listen, so he ripped himself away from his thoughts. He gave her a small squeeze and watched her intently. At least he could pretend he was listening… His mind was too caught up in…

"James?" A small crease had formed on Verity's forehead. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

He nodded quickly.

"Then what's the answer to my question?" Verity raised an expectant eyebrow.

James hesitated. "Yes… I mean no… I like chocolate?"

Verity giggled to herself. "Nice try Potter, but I was asking about Teddy."

"Oh…" Since when did girls ask such difficult questions? "What about him?"

"I… I… I just don't know." She sighed. "Should I apologise? I mean I was talking to Rose the other day and I realised that I was pretty mean to him. I don't really hate him."

"I think…" he paused. "That you should believe in yourself more, and you'll figure out the answer yourself."

Verity stopped walking. This abrupt halt caused James to turn around and stand face to face with her. He inwardly groaned, he'd just have to try to avoid her eyes… that way he could actually listen to what she was saying.

"You're a really good friend, James." She breathed.

"Thanks for the info, but I already knew." James shrugged playfully.

"I mean it James."

She began to laugh. Oh no, her laugh… How did he end up looking in her eyes? They were so pretty…

"Ver, I… I.. ne..need to tell you something." He stammered, finding himself completely lost in her eyes.

Verity flashed him a confused smile but did not look away from his gaze. He wondered what she thought of his eyes.

"Ver… I think… I mean I know… that I'm in lov…."

He was cut off by a voice behind them.

"My, my, where have you been all my life?" The seventh year boy asked Verity.

James noticed Verity's hair change to a darker shade of pink. He knew it was something only he would notice. James took a step back, forgetting about Verity's ankle. She wobbled a bit, but he steadied her by snaking his arm around her waist again.

"Is this your boyfriend?" asked the seventh year.

James felt himself getting very jealous as he watched Verity blush.

"No." She mumbled to the ground.

"I'm Jack." The boy grinned.

"Verity."

James heart sank as he watched her introduce herself.

"Tell me Verity, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Jack smirked flirtatiously.

James felt anger boil under his skin and he allowed his arm to tighten around Verity's waist. She gave him a weird look but he was too jealous now…

"It hurt about as much as it will when I'm through with you, mate." James yelled at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll just leave, then…"

James waited until he was out of earshot to mutter "sleaze ball."

"Well that was embarrassing." Verity blushed. "What were you saying before?"

"Umm… I… I think… I know that I'm in lo…"

He chickened out.

"…I know that I'm in love with Quidditch." He said, looking at the ground.

"Well no duh, you idiot." Verity laughed. "You are on the team."

"Yeah. Come on, Let's get to the Hospital Wing. I don't want to miss too much of potions." James forced himself to smile.

Verity leaned back on James for support and they began to walk. James hoped that she hadn't noticed that his arm was still very tightly wrapped around her waist.

* * *

James started pacing the common room. He was scared; nothing like this had ever happened before… especially not on the night BEFORE the full moon. She still had another night before transformation… He drew in a sharp breath and walked over to where Verity was lying breathlessly on a couch. He delicately placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up." He panicked.

She looked so sick. Sweat was running down her face and her skin was growing paler by the minute. It hurt James to see her in so much pain.

"It's so cold." Verity croaked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ver… It's…It's okay." He said as he knelt down beside the couch.

Suddenly Albus and Rose appeared in the portrait hole. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"Wha… what's going on?" Albus stuttered.

"Go get Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall." James yelled at them.

Rose and Albus exchanged glances.

"QUICK!" He screeched.

The two second years ran back the way they came. James looked down onto Verity's pale, quivering form. It took all he had not to cry as she rasped for air. He sat down on the edge of the couch as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sure everything's fine." James said, although he couldn't even convince himself.

Verity pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around him weakly. She was trying to hug him…James wrapped his own arms around her, but even he was shaking. Her breathing began to quicken and he felt tears soak through his shirt as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was so frightened.

McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey burst into the common room, Rose and Albus not far behind them.

"Oh my!" McGongall gasped as she rushed over to the couch where Verity was quivering in James' arms.

"I didn't want to get her blankets!" James wailed. "She's running a high temperature."

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Verity's side and placed a hand on her forehead.

Rose's eyes widened in realisation, "Full moon." She whispered.

"Yes." Madame Pomfrey confirmed. "But this is unusual even for this time of the month.

"Is this what happens to girls when…?" Albus looked disgusted.

"She's a werewolf you dimwit!" James snapped.

James looked back down at his friend. Her eyes were beginning to lull back in her head.

That's when the scariest thing happened; something that still managed to haunt James for years after that day.

He felt her go limp in his arms.


	18. St Mungo's

_**Chapter 17- St Mungo's**_

Teddy. That was the first thing Verity saw when she opened her eyes. He sat sleeping by her bedside, his head resting on the chair. Verity allowed her blurred vision to return to normal before she started to question her whereabouts. She assumed St Mungo's.

Verity took in a deep breath, even the sight of Teddy brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat before reaching a frail arm out to touch him.

"Teddy." She croaked.

His eyes flicked open immediately. She could see a mixture of emotions cloud his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but Verity cut him off.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I was an idiot. I don't hate you… you're actually the best brother in the entire world. I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me. I just so sorry, Ted."

A smile twitched on Teddy's lips. "I'm sorry too. I'm glad you're alright."

"Friends?" Verity smirked.

"Friends… and siblings… can't be better friends than that." Teddy chuckled.

"Best friends it is, then." Verity grinned.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" James yelled as he burst through the doors with his parents close in tow.

Verity began to laugh as James jumped onto her bed and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Sure James." Verity scoffed. "You're my best friend."

"Best friends are no joking manner!" James said as he ushered Verity to the side so he could lie down beside her on the bed.

Harry and Ginny took the vacant seats beside Teddy.

"So, where exactly am I?" Verity asked as she scanned her eyes around the room.

"St Mungos." Teddy told her. "You were brought here not long after you slipped out of consciousness."

Verity nodded, but continued to frown. "What exactly happened?"

Teddy opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by James sticking out a thoroughly bandaged arm.  
"Screwed up my hand, that's what happened!" James faked anger.

Verity's eyed widened as she grabbed James' arm.

"What happened?" She gasped.

James suddenly went tomato red. "Oh, it was nothing."

"Seriously, James? You brag about how you saved Verity's life for the past two days, but now that she's awake you're too embarrassed to admit it?" Ginny groaned.

"You saved my life?" Verity whimpered as she turned to meet James' eyes.

James found a sudden interest in the floor.

"Maybe just a little bit." He shrugged.

"Little bit, my arse!" Teddy exclaimed. "They said that if the insect hadn't been removed a minute later, you would have died!"

"Insect?" Verity questioned.

"Yes. They are like in appearance to a flea. Apparently they're fatal to James type of Animagus as well." Harry told her.

Verity looked back at James.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" James scoffed. "Getting me off school for a couple of days? I think it's me who should be thanking you."

"But you risked your life for me. Did you just pull it off, or what?" Verity asked.

"At first, yeah, that's what made my arm like this… but then I remembered that you needed to use a special enchantment to remove that particular type of magical insect." James shrugged.

"Well, still… thanks…"

"Hey, what are friends for?" James chuckled.

The five continued to talk for a while, joking around and having fun. Harry and Ginny soon bid their farewells, Teddy insisting he'd take James home. James waited until the door had closed behind his parents before he blurted out:

"Thank God they're gone, their oldness was beginning to have an effect on me."

"Did you just call your parents old?" Verity giggled.

"You're right, I take that back... Teddy's old, they're just ancient…"

Teddy raised an eyebrow at James.

"I'm just going to ignore that." Teddy smirked. "I'll be back later, I'm sure you two want to hang out without all my oldness making you feel uncomfortable."

"Yep!" Verity teased.

"Bye." Teddy said as he walked to the door.

"Teddy?" James called out, just before Teddy slipped through the door.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned around.

"I was just joking about before, you're not old…"

"Thanks, James." Teddy shrugged.

"…You're ancient as well…"

Teddy rolled his eyes and left the room. The room erupted in silence and Verity felt herself blush… she was alone with James.

"Hey, why am I in a private room?" She frowned.

James looked at her like she was crazy. "Full moon, remember? Last night?"

"Oh yes, of course…" She blushed, when had she started becoming so nervous around James? Even if she was hopelessly in love with him…?

Verity rolled her eyes at herself as she felt her eyelids start to droop.

"You can go to sleep if you want; it's been a long day." James said softly.

Verity didn't even answer him; she just allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

Verity's eyes fluttered open to find herself with her head resting on a sleeping James' chest. She pushed herself away from him.

"Have we been like this all night?" She asked to no-one in particular.

"Yeah, you were too cute to wake up." James mumbled as he flicked an eye open.

Verity blushed and looked down… did James call her cute?

"Teddy owled my parents saying I was staying here, I don't think the healers noticed." James chuckled.

"Why didn't you just wake me so you could go home?" Verity asked.

"Well…" It was James' turn to blush.

Verity laughed and pushed him off the bed.

"I'm astonished that you thought you could stay here without asking my permission!" She giggled. Or flirted? Flirting was new…

"What are friends for?" James smirked as he pushed himself onto a chair.

Silence filled the room again.

"Ver?" James asked suddenly.

She turned to face him, staring into his eyes as she waited for him to continue. "Yeah?"

"All this time, I've been telling you to be brave and all that…" he hesitated. "I realised being brave isn't just jumping down the stairs; it's also being true to your feelings. Then I realised, if that's the case, I haven'…."

He was cut off by Verity erupting in a coughing fit; she felt her face go red as she rasped for air.

James leaned forward and patted her on the back. "They told us that coughing would be one of the side-effects. Don't worry, though, you'll still be able to go home tomorrow.

Verity's coughs died down and she mustered enough strength to ask. "What were you saying before, James?"

"Oh…" he blushed. "Nothing, I was just going to say that I think you're brave enough to try making your fur go multi-coloured next full moon…"

Verity wished she could read minds, because she wasn't sure if James was telling the truth.

* * *

**Hey peoples!**

**Reviews would really make my day; I want to know what you think… I feel like this story is really crap, so constructive criticism is welcome!**

**If you can guess the ending of this fic- 5 points to Ravenclaw, if you can't- 5 points to Ravenclaw! **

**Hahahaha!**

**Silver :)**

**P.S. Reviews would REALLY make my day!**


	19. You Are Not A Wolf

_**Chapter 18- You Are Not A Wolf**_

Verity had trouble getting back into the routine of school. She enjoyed her classes, though she found herself very tired at the end of the day, especially when the full moon approached. She knew James had been worried about her since she'd been released from St Mungo's. She thought that perhaps he worried too much sometimes…

They sat in the common room one night, studying for their upcoming OWLS. Verity was concentrating very hard on a Transfiguration essay. James, however, was pretending to read a book on the history of magic whilst smirking to himself.

"James? Are you okay?" Verity frowned, tossing her quill onto the table in defeat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

"You're doing that whole mysterious-smirking-to-yourself-thing…" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking." He said as he bit back his smile.

"hmm… so this whole smirking thing has nothing to do with the fact that Alice Longbottom was talking to you today?"

"no." James said bluntly.

Verity raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, Ver, Alice and I are just friends."

Suddenly, Rose Weasley burst through the portrait and into the common room. She turned around and slid down the wall, a dazed look on her face.

"Well somebody's happy." Verity observed.

Rose snapped out of her daze and skipped over to the door leading to the dormitories. She turned around and grinned at Verity.

"You were right, Ver, I don't hate him." She smiled before bounding through the door.

James' mouth fell open. "Did she snog Colin!?" He exclaimed.

"No." Verity laughed.

"Good, 'cause she's my little cousin and I don't want her getting hurt." James snapped.

"I didn't say that she didn't snog a certain blonde…" Verity giggled.

* * *

Verity screeched in pain as the full moon glimmered in the sky above as she and James walked to the Whomping Willow. She clung onto his shirt as she began falling to her knees.

"It hurts, James" She whimpered.

James knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I hate transforming." Verity mumbled as her fingernails began to enlarge.

"Did you drink your potion?" James whispered.

"Yeah." She whimpered. "You should probably turn into…."

She screamed in pain and gasped for air.

"Hey, Ver?" James whispered.

"y-yes?" She said as she stared at her growing fingernails.

"You're brilliant, you know?" He whispered.

"Not the time, Potter!" She yelled.

"No, I mean to say…" he leaned in closer. "I believe in you."

"What the fudge cakes, James?"

"You are NOT a wolf." He smirked.

"um, this fur begs to differ…" Verity bit her lip to hold back a howl.

"No, Ver, You are NOT a wolf."

"James?"

"I'm serious. Just imagine yourself as human." James said as he rubbed her back.

"James, this isn't helping!" Verity dug her nails into her legs.

"Ver, think about it, you're a metamorphmagus! I was thinking about it…. And well, that's when I asked if you'd try changing colours while in wolf form. I believe that you can change when transforming and stay in your human form. With your potion you can stay in the right mind, and then if you can pull this off, you'll never have to transform again."

"You're crazy!" Verity screeched.

"I believe in you. You are not a wolf."

Verity rolled her eyes and concentrated. "I am not a wolf. I am not a wolf. I am not a wolf." She repeated to herself.

Suddenly, the pain subsided and Verity's fingernails shrunk back to their normal size, her fur disappeared and she no longer believed she was mad. She'd done it, she was not a wolf. She fell back onto her back and stared at the stars above her.

She heard James chuckling to himself as he fell back onto his back beside her.

"I did it." Verity giggled.

"I knew you could." James smiled.

"You know, the stars are actually the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Verity grinned as her eyes searched the sky.

"I've seen things that are prettier." James shrugged.

"Things?"

"Oh you know, the Hogwarts Express, paintings… people…" James rolled onto his side to look at Verity.

Verity stared at the glimmering stars, she raised her hand and pointed at the sky.

"There's Venus, the only planet in the solar system named after a woman… still brighter than the stars, though." Verity smiled.

"I know someone who's brighter." James chuckled.

"Who?" Verity laughed as she pushed herself up onto her arms.

"Well, they're sitting right here." James laughed as he rolled back onto his back.

"You're cheesy." Verity giggled.

"I was talking about myself…" James smirked. "But whatever floats your goat…"

"The saying is _boat_, James."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" He chuckled.

Silence fell between them; the only audible noise was the chirping of crickets in the distance. Verity let out a sigh and let herself fall onto her back again.

"Thankyou James." Verity whispered.

"Hey, you did all the believing in yourself stuff!" James protested.

"Yeah, but you were the brain… and you helped me believe in myself." Verity shrugged.

James placed his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"What are friends for?"

"Well, we all have to believe in ourselves." Verity sighed.

James pulled his hand away from hers and swiftly sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs to steady himself. "You're right. I need to believe in myself. That's why I need to tell you something."

"What?" Verity giggled, sitting up so her eyes were level with his.

"I…I… I…" He stammered. "It was me that ate your last biscuit."

Verity threw her head back in laughter and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You hit me!" James faked a cry.

"Oh, you know that's why you love me!"

James' expression grew very serious. His eyes were illuminated in the light of the stars. Verity found herself captivated and unable to move her eyes away. James suddenly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close so that his lips were close to her ear. She felt him breath in deeply, his breath tickling her neck. She felt a shiver run down her spine before he began to whisper.

"I'm falling in love with you more and more every day."

Verity's breath caught in her throat and she pulled away slightly to look in James' eyes. His eyes grew nervous as he waited for her response. She felt her cheeks go red and she smiled. James tightened his grip around her waist and slowly reached is hand up to run his fingers lightly over her cheek. He leaned in, searching her eyes as he did so before capturing her lips with his own. Verity smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around James' neck. She had never felt happier.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLES! Well, whattaya think? James and Ver…. Tehehehehe.**

**Feedback please! **

**Only the epilogue left lovelies!**

**Thanks for reading! And thankyou to all those lovely reviewers!**

**Silver :) **


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_*A couple of months later*_

Verity smiled at the mirror as she changed her hair colour to her favourite shade of pink. Rose was standing next to her trying to figure out how to style her own hair. The two stood in Verity's room, happily smiling away.

"I can't believe that Teddy is getting married!" Rose gushed.

"I know!" Verity laughed.

"I mean, I can't believe he and Victoire are getting married in an hour!" Rose laughed.

"My baby brother's growing up!" Verity said in a fake distraught voice.

"He's older than you…" Rose frowned.

Verity shrugged and laughed. Suddenly, Lily ran into the room.

"Ver! Rosie! Your boyfriends are waiting outside!" She shouted happily.

"Aww, Lily… isn't your boyfriend out there?" Verity laughed.

"Boys are icky." Lily screwed up her nose.

"Even Frank Longbottom?" James asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"James! Get out, we're getting ready!" Verity squealed.

James groaned. "I'm bored, I've been ready for half an hour already!"

"Aww, I'm sorry." Verity laughed.

"Oh yeah, Rose, that ferret is outside…" James informed his cousin.

Verity hit him on the arm.

"He isn't a ferret!" Rose groaned. "Why are you even calling him that?"

"I heard Uncle Ron use some… interesting… language when you told him you were bringing him to the wedding." James shrugged.

"I'll have you know, James Sirius Potter, Scorpius came over for dinner last week and my father was pleased with him." Rose said snootily.

"Whatever you say, Rose, but 'pleased' wasn't the word he was using when I saw him last…" James chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, James."

She walked to the door where Scorpius Malfoy now stood, and kissed him on the cheek. Hand in hand, they walked away and towards the staircase.

"Aww… they're so cute!" Verity exclaimed.

"Not as cute as someone else in this room." James grinned.

"Okay, that was cheesy." Verity laughed.

"Sheesh, Ver, I was talking about Lily." James said dramatically.

Lily giggled and looked at the clock on Verity's bedside table.

"Oh no, it's already ten, I said I was going to meet Hugo and Frank! Frank's Dad bought him a new toad and they were going to show it to me!" Lily yelped.

"Oh, well… we have to meet Ted soon anyway…" Verity said as she looked at James.

"I'll race you down the stairs!" Lily squealed before rushing off.

"Be careful of your dress!" Verity called after her. "Typical eleven year old."

James laughed. "Well, perhaps we should try and catch up to her…"

"Nah, we're too old to race down the stairs…" Verity said. However, regardless of this statement, Varity was soon pushing James out of the way of the doorway and racing towards the staircase.

"You're going down, Lupin!" James laughed.

Feet thundered on the stairs, and before they knew it, Verity was halted on the last step. She thought about how she used to be frightened of falling when jumping the last step. James had already landed at the bottom, but he quickly turned around when he realised Verity wasn't beside him.

Verity smiled down into his eyes.

"You know, it's been a long year." Verity said sadly.

"Yeah. Why are you nervous?" James laughed.

"Huh?" Verity frowned.

"Your hair goes green when you're nervous." James told her.

"How do you know that?" Verity frowned.

"I notice everything about my beautiful girlfriend." James grinned.

"You're so cheesy!" Verity exclaimed.

"Do I look like I resemble a dairy product?" James smirked.

"That's your worst joke yet!" Verity giggled.

"Aww… you still love me." James cooed.

"I really do." Verity blushed.

"I love you too." James leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "Now are you going to jump the last step?"

"You know, I used to be nervous about jumping the last step on the staircase." Verity said thoughtfully. "And I was nervous of going through the barrier to get onto platform nine and three quarters, and I was nervous about transforming. But you were always there to believe that I could do it."

James grinned. "I still believe in you."

Verity smiled as she readied herself to jump the last step.

"I believe in me too." Verity smiled.

And that was the day Verity Lupin believed in herself enough to land on both feet.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLES! So that was the end, whattaya think? Should I write more fanfic?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Silver :)**


End file.
